bloody dreams of reality
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Germany and Italy has the same nightmare, this cannot end well... first real story, so R&R, grazie.
1. The dream I

**disclaimer: **i don't own hetalia, but the story i do own.

* * *

><p>No matter how many times he hit the glass, <strong>the glass<strong> **just**.** won't**.** break**.

He looked at the pale figure he wanted so badly to reach to, the wounds on the young

boy body were deep and he was scared that he was dead.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed desperately, hitting the glass once more.

_No answer._

Tears formed in his eyes, he screamed at him for god knows how many hours, but

nothing changed in the boys' position.

_Maybe he really is dead …_

_NO! NO! He can't die!_ the tears dropped at the bloody floor underneath him.

The body flinched, but he didn't notice, he cried and begged him to wake up,

whispering his love for him.

The body flinched again, but this time, the boys' eyes slowly opened, blank amber

eyes looked at the broken blurred figure at the other side…

"_Lud…wig?"_

* * *

><p>"Germany? GERMANY!"<p>

The german flew out of his bed, ready to kill anybody who hurts his friends, only to get thrown back by a laughing Italian boy.

"Ve~ Germany, it's just me, your little friend," Italy hugged Germany, beaming. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Wh- who's a sleepyhead?" Germany blushed as he peeled the Italian from him. He looked at the clock, a second after a scream heard across the house, making the Prussian fall from the sofa.

"What the-? WEST!" Prussia screamed back, looking at the staircase, and seeing the german running down like crazy, with a case, screaming goodbyes as he fled the house.

Confused, Prussia squinted to the Italian laughing at the door. "What the fuck did you make west do to make him late?" Italy flinched.

"It's not my fault, p-please d-don't hurt me," Prussia giggled. "Kesesesese… west must had a blast, so un-awesome." Italy tilted his head in confuse, but secretly relieved.

Italy hopped back to his room, cheerfully. But in his room, his usual carefree appearance dropped, revealing worried and pale face from the dream he had, and what it seems, that Germany also had, noting his tears and small begging.

* * *

><p>Italy didn't know what the meaning of the dream was.<p>

_but he had a bad feeling that this dream is no joke_.

* * *

><p>Germany looked down at his papers, trying to concentrate, but soon fails and looked outside the window.<p>

_What was this dream?_ It felt so real. He remembered the poor state Italy was in that dream and wanted to scream in agony.

"Mr. Germany? Are you okay?" Germany blinked at the site of his comrade.

The Japanese man sat in front of him, a wrinkle in his forehead. "You seemed confused and worried, can I help you?" he put a glass of water on the table.

"Danke, Japan," He drank the water. "I have a bad feeling something really bad is going to happen, and this nightmare is not helping me feel better."

Japan nodded, "Italy told me the same thing after you left." Germany flinched, did Italy have seen the same nightmare too? This is really bad…

"I think that two people seeing the same dream is a bad sign," Japan continued, confirming Germany worries. "Especially if it's a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Japan…"

"You have a fever," Japan smiled faintly, worry in his face. "So take the day off."

Germany exited the door, "danke."

* * *

><p><em>Please make Italy safe<em>, Germany prayed, driving as fast as he could home.

_Please __make all of this just a bad feeling…_

* * *

><p>hey everyone, this is the end of the first chapter, YAY!<p>

sorry for the cliffhanger, i'll submit next week the next chapter, so look forward to this.

good day and good week

R&R are love 3


	2. The dream II

hey everyone, what's up?

this is the second chapter, enjoy.

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia**

** p.s. review are love**

* * *

><p><em>dream of blood, my child<em>

_dream of war, my baby_

_hear the cry, feel the cold_

_my love..._

_bloody dreams of reality_

_the truth behind a smile_

_that made you scream..._

(_bloody dream of reality,_composed by me)

* * *

><p><em><strong>He couldn't move... He felt numb... Everything hurt...<strong> _

_He heard bumping next to him. He __heard crying and begging. He barely could raise his head before falling. __He stayed __still for a few moments. He opened his eyes a bit and saw a blurred figure. The figure __was broken but familiar…_

_"Lud…wig?"_

* * *

><p>Italy hopped up the stairs after Germany left for work, his smile fading slowly to a<p>

worrying, confused face.

_This dream… could not be a mere nightmare, because Germany also had them._ he shivered, but not from the cold. _I'm __scared…_

He fell on his bed, hiding his face in the pillow, and eventfully fell asleep.

**...*...*...*...**

Not long after, the sound of a glass shattering and crashing woke him up. Scared and confused, He crept nervously down the stairs, flinching to every cricking sound he made.

The noise seemed to come out from the living room, he gulped and opened the door to the living room. The minute he peered into the room, he yelped, his face becoming pale.

The room was a mess, all furniture's were in pieces, the floor decorated with colors, tattered clothes, and the color red on the walls seemed like blood…

"Who's there?"

Italy shrieked trying to hide as a tall hooded guy hovered over him, grasping his hand, making him cry painfully. "Well, well, well… what do we have here?" the hooded man sounded amused, pulling screaming Italy outside the house, throwing him at the floor. He laughed as he stepped over crying Italy hand, making a sickening breaking noise.

_It hurts_, the hooded man beat him up, laughing. _G-ger…many, help_, darkness warped around him.

_Lud…wig…_

* * *

><p><em>The fog was thick, but he could see a black figure moving around, circling him. he heard a voice, the voice had a tint of worry, but he couldn't understand a word.<em>

_he slowly regained full sight, blinking in the sight of a man looking at him, blue eyes wide with worry..._

_**Who?**_

* * *

><p>a week passed, huh?<p>

it's amazing how things pass fast for stories writers.

oh, well.

please tell me if you liked it, and don't hate me, ve~

ciao.

IlanitaliaXD


	3. GO! save him!

hello! and welcome to my third chapter of 'bloody dreams of reality'

i'm sorry for the short chapters, i just don't want to put too much and overdo it, forgive me ;A;

well, enjoy!

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia**

p.s. sorry for an OOC Prussia

p.s.s. most _italic_ words are thoughts/outside the scene right now[in the story]

* * *

><p><em>When a country vanishes, his people become like zombies, walking around , <em>_soulless. _

_On that day, people die._

* * *

><p>Germany drove fast down the street, the adrenalin roaring in his ears. <em>Please, please <em>_make Italy okay. Please make this dream just a dream._

He parked his car in front of the house and rushed inside. Opening the door, a scream left his mouth before he covered her with his hand. He scanned the room in horror. The living room was a mess, all the walls painted with a pitch red paint _it's__ almost look like blood_. The furniture was in tatters, and he discovered a thing that looked like…

"Bruder!" he picked Prussia, who looked horrible. His face was torn apart, his body was no better, but he still breathed, though swallow breaths.

"W-West?"

"Shhh, don't talk Bruder, you need to rest," Germany tried in vain to calm him, _and himself_, "I'll need to do first-aid on you."

"Y-you don't have time for that," Prussia shook his head. "I-I'm okay, the awesome me can handle it."

_he's in horrible condition..._

Germany ignored him and cleaned him, washing all the blood, and warping the _so __many_ injures. While he tended to Prussia's injures, he asked what happened.

Prussia opened his eyes and Germany saw tears in his eyes, "I-I..."

_Tears? What the hell happened that made Bruder to_ cry?

"I'm sorry…" the tears fell from his eyes.

"It's not your fault. Now, what happened?"

"he-" Prussia coughed, spitting blood all over Germany. Germany immediately shushed him, ignoring the blood, _bruder's blood_, but Prussia stopped him, "h-he*_cough_*took Italy, and I heard*_cough_*h-his screaming outside.. I'm so sorry."

Germany froze, both from the pitiful state Prussia was and from the…

_Italy? Mein gott! No… don't tell me the dream…_

Prussia literally cried, but Germany didn't notice, his brain turned off.

"W-West?"

Prussia held him, screaming, "You need to save Italy!" but Germany didn't answer, his eyes dull. Noting the silence, Prussia quickly snapped out of his sorry state, and a fist came, making Germany fall to the ground, dropping Prussia in the process.

"Oww…" Prussia groaned.

"W-what?" Germany blinked in confuse, "I-I think I heard wrong, what did you say, Bruder?"

Prussia tried to move, cursing through his pain. "I CAN'T MOVE! And like I said," he flinched as tears came back to his eyes, _so un-awesome_. "Italy has been kidnapped, you need to save him, so go NOW!"

To Prussia surprise, Germany slowly rose up from his knees, picking up Prussia and placed him on the tattered couch. He reached his cell-phone, typing a number, _all in scary calmness_.

"Japan? Ja, it's me. I need you to send an ambulance to my house. Ja? Ja. Danke, I need to go, goodbye."

He looked over his shoulder to his Bruder, who had been laid on the couch, pitifully trying to look okay, though they both knew he's not.

"West?"

"I need to go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"There's another thing I need to tell you, this may help you."

…

"Say it."

* * *

><p>"Romano? Hey, what's wrong, my little tomato?"<p>

...

***_crack_***

"Something is not right…"

***_shatter, and a scream_***

_He's gone…_

* * *

><p><em>On that day, more than a thousand people died. And dozens of others fall into coma.<em>

_The common between them?_

**_...They all were Italians…_**

* * *

><p>another week, another chapter.<p>

well, i guess you're all eager to know what will happened to dear Italy, but that will have to wait, because from now on, most of the story will be from Germany/someone else POV, i'm sorry.

have a nice week, my friends.

IlanitaliaXD.

Reviews are love 3.


	4. The meeting and information

hey everyone, what's up?

a twist has come!

enjoy.

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia**

* * *

><p><em>He could barely open his eyes, but he could catch a glimpse of auburn hair before he <em>_passed out again, one question in mind…_

_Why?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's not good, the information…<strong>_

Germany rode to Spain's house. After what his Bruder told him, he needed to tell Romano about it, but because he won't answer, he rode there, hoping for help.

_**I heard him say the name of possibly the group he's in…**_

But for some reason, the bad feeling just grew stronger the more and more he grew nearer to the house.

_This is not good…_

He knew he was right the minute he parked in front of the house, _again_, something bad had happened.

He found Spain bawling his eyes in the living room, injured horribly, _at least he's __better than Bruder_, and the room being a total mess as was his house before.

"What happened, Spain?"

"H-he took my…" Spain cried into Germany's shirt.

Germany patted his head, nodding, "the same with me, it seems they took Romano as well, huh?"

"_S-si_…"

_**'The annihilators'…**_

"I'm sorry, but I have information about them, quick, we need to gather everyone before they take another of our friends."

_**From the name, they possibly want to kill Italy, and I worry about the idiot, **__**Romano…**_

Spain nodded and silently let Germany patch him up before he took his phone and called America.

"Yo! What's up, Germany?" the normality and cheerfulness in his voice irritated Germany.

"I need you to call for a meeting **right now**, _we don't have time_, and it's an important matter, _for me and Spain…_so please!"

Germany didn't miss the surprised tone of the reply, "Sure! Just leave it to me, the hero. Everyone should be here in an hour, in your home?"

"In my house!"

"You sure? It's not a meeting place!"

"Doesn't matter, and hurry!"

"Okay, okay," the line was cut.

_**I don't know why, but I heard also the name 'Rome'…**_

**...-...-...**

The nations arrived shortly after Germany took Spain to his house. The allies looked annoyed and demanded answers from him, and England looked at Spain in pity, probably wondering who beat him into pulp, _idiot_.

Japan soon arrived, after he took Prussia to a hospital, looking a bit disturbed.

Germany cleared his throat, turning everyone's attention to him. He opened the door to his house, signaling to everyone to look inside.

"What the bloody hell is that?" England turned green and America had to hold him fast, explaining he was drinking before he came.

"That." Germany turned to the horrified group, "Is what the kidnapper of Italy and Romano did. He injured Bruder and Spain in the process, as you can see."

Murmuring sounded as Germany eyed Japan, Japan looked back and nodding.

"Prussia is in the hospital, he'll live."

"Danke, sorry for not telling you before, I was panicking."

"Daijobu desu_,_ I do understand why, though… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just worrying about Italy and Romano."

"I'm sure they'll okay."

Germany smiled faintly and stood in front of the group, "I got a little information about the guys who took them from my Bruder, but I'll need your help. Will you help me?"

America proudly pounded his fist on his chest, straighten up proudly, "Don't worry! The allies will help you save them."

England shakily put his hand on Germany's shoulder, "Italy and Romano **will** be okay, have faith."

Germany nodded and they headed to the meeting hall in a hurry to discuss further actions.

_**Be careful, they're strong and dangerous.**_

_Please stay alive, Italy, we'll save you!_

_**Please save them… **_

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

_This was the first thing he thought when he woke up, he lied on a rough floor, it was __shaking, and he heard swallow breathing next to him, he gasped._

**_Damn it, what's the idiot doing here?_**

_He opened a bit more of his eyes, noticing the wounds and bruises on his body._

_He panicked, trying to move, to reach his hand to him…_

_Crack! The door opened, and a black figure walked inside, making his insides to twist __in fear._

_"I see you're awake," he flinched. But it seems the figure was talking to someone else, __because he heard the other hissing, "Why is my brother and me here?"_

_The figure laughed, sending chills down his spine, "Can't tell you that, but beware of __my wrath."_

_He choked when he took a knife and a minute after he heard his brother screaming in pain, __**if only I could move**, he desperately tried to move, but all in vain, tears rolling down his __cheeks._

_At the end the figure got tired and kicked his brother one last time and exited the __room, "you won't live for long, my cute Italian boy."_

_He had been forced to lie down, unable to move for a long hour, hearing his brother's __crying. He really wanted to calm him, but, **damn it**, he couldn't move, only tear up with sadness and anger._

_But just before he slipped out of consciousness he prayed..._

_**Dear god, please let us stay alive…**_

* * *

><p>chapter 4 and counting, what will happen to Romano and Italy, and what does that man want with them?<p>

tune to next week to see what will happen.

have a nice week,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. daijobu desu- it's okay (japanese)


	5. Omake!

hi guys! time for an omake to celebrate a month for my story, yay!

this may be an omake, but this one contains hints for the future chapters, so enjoy it.

i'm sorry for all the OOC's that are in this story, it just important to the story.

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia.**

XD

* * *

><p>Italy went down the stairs. more correctly, skipped down the stairs, humming to himself.<p>

"Pasta and gelato, pasta and gelato, hmmmm, yum yum."

Another normal day at Italy's house, the sun shined through the curtains, and the smell of pancakes spread across the house.

"Italy?" Germany called him from the kitchen. "The food is almost ready, come sit down."

"Ok~ay," Italy ran to the table, but he stopped in the living room. Because it was his house, it wouldn't be weird, but the altar he had for centuries gave him a feeling of longing and safety. He stood in front of the altar, forgetting everything, and then fell on his knees and his surrounding changed.

* * *

><p><em>He stood in a plain room, nothing covered the walls, and on the only furniture in the room- the bed- his brother sat, looking dull.<em>

_"Fratello? Are you okay?" Italy sat next to Romano. "I'm just very tired, that's all."_

_Italy hugged him, "You can tell me, we're in the only place you can spill everything to me, okay?"_

_Romano frowned, "Something is not making sense, dammit." He looked at Italy, scared, though he won't admit it, "Why is it I'm not feeling any pain even though I almost cut my whole finger just now, and it's happening all the time, not just now."_

_Italy flinched, not escaping Romano's sight, "Veneziano? What did you do?"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

><p>His surrounding changed back to the living room, but the only addition to the sight was Germany, shaking his shoulders, obviously worried.<p>

"Italy? What's wrong? Answer me!" Italy looked at him, recalling what happened before he visited his fratello, and then a smile spread across his face. "Ve~ hi Germany. I'm fine, nothing happened."

Germany sighed in relief, "You scared me when I didn't see you at the table, and then I saw you like this, frozen. I got scared, are you sure you're okay?"

Italy beamed at him, "Sure I'm fine. Anyway, I'm hungry, lets go eat, Ve~"

Germany smiled faintly, "Okay, just tell me if you don't feel well."

Italy beamed and skipped to the table, smelling the pancakes and coffee, smiling genuinely while devouring the food.

"It's delicious! Grazie."

_Yeah… another normal day…_

* * *

><p>Romano frowned while he sat next to the tomatoes and pasta, <em>what did that idiot do?<em> The visit in their secret place killed him, Italy was acting weird after he heard his question. _But how? How the fuck did he do it?_

"Romano? What's wrong? Since you fainted, you've been acting weird, are you okay?" Spain stared at him, concerned. _That's right, I haven't made breakfast yet, so he's starving of course, dammit._ "Nothing, tomato bastard, I'll make breakfast in a minute."

_A normal day, huh?_

* * *

><p>Germany called Romano after he was sure Italy was far enough to hear him, meaning, out of the house.<p>

"Hello?"

"Romano? It's Germany. I need to speak to you."

"Potato bastard? What do want, you German stink?" Romano was pissed, _I don't have time for this idiot._

"Italy fainted this morning, and since then, he had been acting weird," Romano immediately straightened up, but did not let Germany feel it. "What do you mean? Did he say something? I swear if you did some-"

"I did not!" Germany sighed. "He kind of froze in front of your's altar and after he came to, he had been spaced off and sometimes I would even catch something about a pact, or a promise, something weird."

Romano fell into a deep thought, _could it be because of my question? But why?_

"I'm sure he's alright, it's Veneziano we're talking about. But to be safe, I'll let you ask him about that, but don't. Even. Think! Of touching him and filthy him, potato bastard."

Germany facepalmed, "I won't touch, relax."

"Die in hell."

"Goodbye to you, too," the line was cut. Germany sighed, _time for work._

* * *

><p>Italy wondered around his gardens, smelling the fresh grass and flowers in there.<p>

What happened in the morning made him really frustrated, _he didn't need to realize this, because he doesn't remember, so I'll have to convince him to forget again?_ He sighed, and he felt it again, the pain from his _fratello's_ injury. He sighed again and turned back to his house, putting his smile on again.

* * *

><p>Germany was about to call Italy, when the said country burst through the door, "I'm ba~ck, Germany!"<p>

Germany sighed and called him to the table. Italy, sat before him, tilting his head in confusion.

Germany cleared his throat, "I want to talk about this morning." He took notice of Italy flinching and continued. "You've been spacing a lot since then, muttering something about a pact..." Italy's panic grew, "and a promise. Now... can you tell me what is it about?"

Italy stood up and ran into the living room, falling on his knees, praying and crying. Germany followed him, angry with himself and confused of Italy's unusual behavior.

Italy panicked, _oh dio, he noticed! What will I do?_ He looked at Germany, who scowled on him, _I guess I'll have to tell him, huh?_

* * *

><p>that's it! not telling you anymore, 'cuz it'll be spoilers for the story.<p>

hope you enjoyed and have a nice week,

IlanitaliaXD


	6. Who?

the first chapter after the first Omake! i'm so excited Tee-Hee~ ;P

there is a lot of references to the anime in this chapter, and if anyone can pinpoint them, he gets a cookie.

ready for the challenge?

ready. set. GO~~~~

jk, for your notice.

anyway, have a nice week and enjoy.

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia**

**p.s.** i'm hearing now prussia's "mien gott" that is for some unknown reason fit with the story, stupid me huh? fu~(Russia's giggle, isn't he just adorable?)

* * *

><p><em>Every day the hooded man would take him and every night he would return him, more injured then before, with no reaction to anything he said or did.<br>__He himself wasn't left unoccupied, he would be kicked on and laughed on daily, and almost no food was offered to him while he waited for his return, paler and sadder then in the morning.  
>The weirdest thing was, though, that after a night when they would sleep, hugging each other, his wounds would almost completely vanish.<br>__One night, when he returned, he asked him if he can move, and the boy looked at him and innocently asked, ripping his heart to pieces-_

_**"Who are you?"**_

* * *

><p>The meeting was almost as usual, if it weren't for the fact two people were absent, while everyone else being tense and actually working at the future plans.<br>Everyone knew what was at stake here.

"Mr. Germany!"

Germany turned to see a horrified officer, the man handed him a page, and apologizing, he turned on his heel and ran away in an amazing speed, leaving a shocked German behind him.  
>He sighed, <em>he reminds me of Italy<em>, smirking bitterly while taking a look at the document.  
><span>ITALY'S<span>DISASTER- and dropped the page. Japan picked it up and read it carefully before passing it to someone else, pale.

After everyone read it, except for Spain, there was a heavy silent in the room.

"I-I think the citizens are aware of what happened to Italy and Romano," Japan sat on one of the chairs, breathing heavily.  
>England spitted sarcastically, "Bloody literally."<br>Germany felt hopeless, _what are we going to do now?_ He rested his head in his hands, breaking his head for a clue.

Surprisingly, America was the one who brought the idea everyone needed to hear, he scowled before answering Germany's silent question.

"If we have the name of the enemy, shouldn't we look after the group basement?"

Everyone looked at America, shocked, "What?" he innocently asked.

"I think this is the first time I ever been proud of you," England patted America's shoulder.  
>America looked offended, "but I'm the hero," he whined. "You need to be proud of me all the time, Iggy."<p>

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY, YOU BLOODY STUPID AMERICAN!" England snapped, punching the laughing America in the stomach.

That did it.

Havoc broke in the room. France and England yelled at each other, with America encouraging them, Russia hugged pale China, threatening him to become one with him, and Spain cried with Japan patting him. Germany felt his anger piling up, and his blood boiling to a dangerous level.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" the silent returned to the room.

Germany panted from the adrenaline outburst, "We. Need. To. Concentrate!" he breathed in deeply before calmly continuing, "So stop with all this stupid fighting, it's not going to help bring Italy and Romano back, is that understood?"  
>All the nations nodded regretfully and sat back, gazing at the floor.<p>

Japan looked at Germany, "I think we should send someone to gather information on 'The annihilators'." Germany agreed and dismissed everyone, telling everyone to stay in touch for future updates.

After the allies left, leaving Spain, Japan and him alone, he sat and sighed. Spain smiled a little, through tears, "I think I know the perfect person to fill this task."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Roma and Ita-Chan need help, and France told me once that if I needed a spy, he's the perfect guy for the job." Germany sighed, _nothing good comes from this pervert, but I do need __help._ He took the phone number from Spain and dialed his number.

BEEP~BEEP~BEE-

"_Hello?_" a faint voice answered.

Germany coughed nervously, "Can you help me? I need you to find information about a group called 'the annihilators', understood?"

"_Yes, I understand. The information will be sent to you as fast as I can."_

"Danke."

"_Your welcome, goodbye_"

"Goodbye, Canada…"

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell did you just ask?" he tried to pretend he didn't hear the question.<em>

_The boy tilted his head in confusion, "Are you okay, Fratello?"_

_He almost laughed in relief, **so it was just my ****imagination**, "Nothing, nothing at all. Just my damn stupid imagination."  
><em>_He hugged his brother, praying that they will be released soon, and this madness will stop._

_The next day, after the man returned his brother back to him, he hugged him again. But t__he boy pushed him away from him.  
><em>_"Who are you?" the boy demanded to know._

_ "What?" _

_The boy seemed now pissed, "I asked you, who are you? what are you doing in my room?"  
><em>_he almost laughed in agony, **room?** "I'm your brother, dammit."_

_The boy's angry quizzical face faded slowly into his usual happy face, and he looked around confused for a minute before hugging him. "Ve? Oh, Hi Fratello~ how was your day? I don't remember returning here."  
><em>_He looked in awe at his brother, **what's wrong with him. One minute he don't know me, the second he don't remember returning here? what the fuck is going on here? DAMMIT!**_

_If only he found out earlier what happened to his brother..._

* * *

><p>why? WHY? -,_-<p>

**me:** WHAAAA...why am i such a horrible person?

**Italy:** *hugs me* it's okay... ve~ it's for the story, i can handle everything for you, bella. so don't cry, si?

**me****: ***nod* si... i'm sorry...

**Romano:** YOU SHOULD BE! *takes Italy from me* you made him forget me, and i can't fucking stand it *angry sob*

**me: **eh? EH? Romano are you okay?

... -_-'

eh... hehe... a-anyway, hope you enjoyed, i tried to do something different this time. to continue after the first cliffhanger(with the second 'Who are you?'), i hope that i did well, and have a nice week.

**Italy: **see you next time, ciao *sends a kiss*

**Romano:** y-yeah, arrivederci. _and dispiacere(sorry), IlanitaliaXD_

**me:** that's okay.

see you next week,

IlanitaliaXD


	7. Memories I

_HI! Happy Passover [or Ester(for Christians)]_

_Today, were having Italy(as i promised), Romano and the Hooded man's P.O.V, enjoy._

_**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia**_

* * *

><p><em>I was sure something was wrong. Sometimes I won't remember half of the tortures and snap when I'm already in the cell with my Fratello that for some reason looked like he's going to break down or go insane.<em>

_I didn't like this one bit, so I tried to trace the scattered memories in between the middle until the 'dinner' time, but with no avail._

_But by the fourth day of torture, I was literary going insane. I started to forget small things, but important ones – my small moments with Holy Roman Empire, like the kiss we shared before he was gone. The reunion with fratello. The first and second world wars._

_A lot of moments I treasured._

_I feared that one day I'll forget everything, so I asked my captor one day out of the blue, like a fool, if I can have a pen and paper. Surprisingly, he did give me, and when I regained my senses back, I drew everyone, crying in the process._  
><em>I hid the drawing behind one of the bricks that I managed to pull out without the guards and fratello's notice.<em>

_The first week had passed, and the things I had forgotten became bigger, and I was unconscious for more time then before. I started to look at the pictures more frequently to remember the faces of my family and friends._  
><em>The tortures were horrible, they have hurt me both mentally and physically, but what hurt me the most was the pain I received from my fratello's injures, knowing he's being hurt and that I can't help him.<em>

_The second week was disastrous, injures became deeper, but at the morning, like usual, they will disappear. **So the pact is still in tact, huh?**_*****

_Fratello noticed the lack of my usual attitude and memories, so he started to freak out. Every time that I would be back, as he told me, I would attack him and demand him to get out of here. 'Really spooky', as he tried to joke in vain, I just looked at him like he lost his mind, which in a sense, sadly, was true._

**_I hate this. I want to get out of this prison NOW! I can't hold any longer, my senses are being pulled away and I can feel the darkness of insanity warping around me, their claws are holding me, cutting through my flesh, filling me with their poison._**

_I cried all the time, trying to remember every little detail before falling for good._

_Then_

_..._

_One day_

_..._

**_ I fell_**.

* * *

><p>The hooded man was pleased, <em>now I can finally use him<em>, he patted the unconscious boy's hair. _It's time for revenge_.  
>The hooded men moved his hand from the head to the shoulder, face changing from evil grin into a fake concern, and shook the boy's shoulder.<p>

"Son? Wake up! Are you okay?"

The boy's eyes fluttered a bit before he opened them. He looked at the hooded man, an innocent look at his face.

"Who are you?"

The hooded man looked hurt, "Don't you remember me? Your one and only father?"  
>The boy's eyes flew open, shocked. "Are you sure? I can't remember anything. But if you're my papa," he frowned. "Then who I am?"<p>

The hooded man smiled softly, patting his head in affection. "I see. Well, you were in an accident. So, if you don't remember, I'll tell you."  
>He sat and held the boy's hands, "my name is Henry Vargas, and you're Feliciano V. Vargas, my son."<p>

* * *

><p>Romano sat in his cell, worried sick. <em>Its past the time Veneciano was supposed to be brought back, what's wrong? did something happened to him?<em> He started to panic,_ oh mio dio! Please make him safe, Mi raccomando!(please, i beg you)**.**  
><em>While he was sinking in his worries, the hooded man walked in, grinning.  
>"Hello, filth." Romano's head shot up and he hissed, "You belong for hell, hood bastard. What did you do to mio fratello?"<p>

The hooded man laughed, sending chills through Romano's spine, "No need to worry about him. You just need to worry about yourself," he took a needle out. "Because I need you to sleep for me," he grasped the screaming Italian and inserted the needle into his neck, whose almost immediately went limp in his hand.  
>He dragged the boy into a white room, leaving him there, and went to another white room, where an excited boy jumped on the bed.<p>

Feliciano grinned at the hooded man as he entered the room, "Hey papa? When will I get to see fratello again? When will he be in a condition I can visit him? I already miss him, even though I don't remember him. Please? Can I?"  
>Henry smiled at his 'son's' rambling and petted his head, "Don't worry, my boy. Lovino soon will be, and you'll be able to see him. But you need to recover, too, before going out of the room, okay sweetie?"<br>Feliciano nodded and smiled widely before falling asleep in Henry's lap.

Henry grinned evilly while placing the boy on the bed and walking out of the room, to his room.  
>Henry looked at the skies through the windows of his office, "The plan is moving swiftly, now I can have my revenge. I'll get what I desire, and not even the great Rome would be able to stop me."<p>

All the workers flinched in fear hearing the laugh that echoed in the area, an evil one.

* * *

><p>me: HELP! I'M DYING!<p>

Romano: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING?

me: *sniff*y-you see, i'm really in a terrible situation. i think i'm getting near a writer block. OH NO! what should i do?*cries*

*awkward silence*

...

Romano: Oy, paper bastard

me:*sniff*y-yes?

Romano: *looks away, blushing* i-i think you should ask your so called readers, dammit. i-i think y-you're doing w-we-ell

me: *wipes my eyes*really?*sniff*

Romano: s-si...so stop fucking cry, you idiota

me: *smiles*thanks

Romano: w-whatever*looks away, but secretly smiles*

so as you see, reviews are needed, so thanks.

p.s. I'm not Italian, so if i made a mistake, i'm sorry.

*****p.s.s. for whose who're wondering, i never said that **Romano's** injures were the one that got healed, hehehehe, got ya!


	8. Memories II at the same note

hey guys, how was vacation? sorry for the delay, i had just finished two weeks of Passover and i have already a reaaly busy week ans semester*sigh* i want Romano~

Romano: you're not getting me, paper bastard, so stay away

me: *sob* not fair

anyway, enjoy. the chapter this time is longer(more then 1,380 words, YAY~)i'm really proud of myself.

p.s. the song is mine, i wrote it- i called it 'alla fine'(the end)

* * *

><p>The first week after the incident had been horrible, Canada hadn't returned, and after the first few days, Germany snapped.<p>

His first victim was his Bruder, Prussia, that still was in the hospital.

He entered the room, Prussia's favorite cornflowers bloomed peacefully next to the white bed he had laid on. Prussia heard the door crick and turned his head to Germany, who looked dull.  
>"Hey West, what's up?" Prussia waved, and then sighed, <em>Germany doesn't look very good, I just can see him killing someone now, not awesome<em>, he was covered in bandages, but the IV had been removed and the Morphine dripped silently into the case that was connected to his elbow's vein.

"Any news from Canada about Ita-chan and the idiot?"

Germany shook his head, his rage bubbling in him from the mention of Canada, and Prussia took notice of his little brother's shaken form.

"Oy, West, are you okay?" he patted his back.

This little thing snapped Germany, and Prussia found his hand shoved strongly and harshly, causing him pain. Germany stood and looked at him with the eyes of the nation of Germany- furious, cold, demanding, sad and out for revenge.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" he yelled. "HOW DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY? I NEED TO **WAIT** HERE 'PATIENTLY' WHILE ITALY IS OUT THERE, AND **WHO** KNOWS WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM."

Prussia froze, shocked from his outburst, his mouth opening and closing without making a sound, but Germany didn't finished, _oh_, he still got _a lot_ to say to him.

He grasped Prussia's collar and furiously continued, ignoring Prussia's coughs and struggles. "And I haven't received **ANY** news from Canada, but the minute I see him, he's DEAD," he loosened the grip and dropped Prussia back into the bed, panting.

"Germany," Japan entered the room, accompanied with England, France and America. "I think you need to calm down right now, yelling won't help, and you're injuring you brother," he held loosely on his hand, and Germany didn't fight with him. Instead, he sat down, defeated miserably. "Then what do you expect me to do?" he cried.

"Dude, it's not going to help Italy and Romano if you're going berserk here, so chill, okay?" America smiled a bit sadly. "My little bro is a professional, so no worries here," he sat next to Germany and patted his back.

A few tears escaped Germany's eyes. He putted his head in hands, crying silently. Everyone else just stood there, comforting him with their presence.

* * *

><p><em>The second week had started, huh?<em> Canada sat in his chair, his shoulder was in a bandage, the idiots just started to shoot everywhere when they realized they can't see him, _well, it's not like I haven't found anything_, he unfolded a little paper, smirking proudly, and held it in front of the light, while small words appeared on the note.

Canada's little smile faded when he read the note-_ the Italies are in danger, their plan had started, location: point_ 53.7-50.6-3.1-7.5  
>Canada frowned a bit, and extended his hand to his phone, He dialed the number he didn't really wanted to call at that moment.<p>

He talked to the man at the other side of the phone for couple of minutes, then he turned off the phone.  
>He went to the kitchen to make himself some pancakes, then he crashed into the couch in the living room and finally let himself to sigh deeply and look tiredly at the ceiling.<p>

_So they're at Netherlands_,_ huh?_

* * *

><p>The third week of wait had passed, and Germany woke up from a beeping of his phone. He looked at the clock, 4 A.M., <em>great, who wants me at this time? It's better be about Italy or the guy is dead.<em>

"Hello?"

"_Germany? it's Canada"_

Germany felt the anger, but controlled it, _it's not the right moment to get angry, calm __down_, "I have been waiting for three weeks to hear something from you. found anything important?"

Canada smiled proudly but also worryingly at his side of the phone, "I have **very** important news, but i'll have to show you, because i don't want anyone to find out about that."

Germany nodded, the anger subsided meanwhile, "Can you come now?"

"_I'm already here,_" the response caught Germany in surprise, he turned off the phone and ran for the front door.  
>Canada looked at him apologetically and entered the house, taking out a paper and an envelope.<p>

Germany cut to the main reason he even awake at this hour of the night, "What did you find?"  
>Canada unfolded the envelope first, showing Germany pictures, or more correctly, drawing.<br>Germany didn't even need a word to take them and remember the delicate hands that drew them.

_'I'm the tomato box fairy, let us be friends,' the box talked, startling him._

_'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE...' the boy pleaded him like a crazy man, never did that ever crossed his mind, that the boy will change him._

_'Nice to meet you, Japan,' the boy hugged the Japanese, and he chuckled at his new ally embarrassment._

His eyes blinked again and again, trying to blink away the sorrow and the pain.

_'Germany, I don't think we should finish it, it's fun.' he pulled him again into a crowd of cheering drunks, the meeting proved in vain again. But, he didn't really minded it._

_'Germany, check it cool,' the boy beamed at him while hugging a copy of him. 'This is my big brother, Romano'_

the tears rolled down on his cheeks

_The snores he became so used to disappeared, and he found himself longing for them, for the calming knowledge of certainty._

"Italy.."

* * *

><p>Canada was crying, too. Romano had been his friend for a long time, even though he forget about him sometimes. He told Romano everything, and Romano told him everything, too.<br>They met when papa France and uncle Spain visited each other and introduced the kids, since then, they became really close and the minute he was informed of Romano's disappearance, he wanted to die.

Sighing, he unfolded the second page from the envelope, that he treasured most, but also was scared of, the song of his lost friend.

''M_emory..._

_a lone man of worry_

_earth hair, tree eyes_

_the remains of greatness_

_but also the beginning of hate_

_if he takes the bait_

_the world will put on him the weight_

_ oh Dio when will i see_

_the doom from the sea_

_the revenge_

_who will i evenge_

_please guide me_

_and send them to me_

_pure beyond heave__n_

_but tainted beyond hell_

_it is time_

_Fino ai margini della terra''_

Till the end of earth

* * *

><p>Whoa, safe. had so much to do, i started this at school, between classes, and after school, i had voice lessons and a preparation for my Math test tomorrow, i'm so dead and tired.<p>

please, don't be afraid to ask me anything if you didn't understand something, wolfie (wolfen artist of hetalia) did and we're having a nice conversation now(with Romano, Spain and Scotland)

as usual, reviews are needed for me to progress, so thanks.

nice week, my allies,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. if my Italian isn't good, do tell me, i'm not Italian so i don't speak it very well, thanks again.

p.s.s. the numbers are the north, south, west and east points- the location of Netherlands(no idea why i chose this, don't kill me, i'll maybe change that, we'll see)


	9. The darkness lurking

hey~~~~what's up mio amici, how are you doing?

you see, me and Wolfie(wolfen artist of hetaila) decided to write a story, concerning our chat at the webside. only problem, i don't have a name, can you help me? it's with Romano, Scotland, Prussia and Canada, Spain and a lot of side characters.

and if this hint didn't help, reviews appreciated, thanks.

see ya.~3

p.s. I told Romano that i love him*blushes*but he doesn't know how he feels*sob*oh, well.(from my chat with Wolfie)

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Germany, Ve~<em>"

The tears escaped his eyes, and he let them run down his cheeks, finding no power to move or even to smile at the pictures.

"_Italy..._"

"Germany," Canada interrupted Germany's memories. "We had found these drawings behind a loose brick in one of the cells in an abandoned prison in Netherlands, but he told me he didn't know about the people hiding in them, and he's sorry for that."  
>Germany looked up, his eyes are dull, "Where are them?" that's all he wanted to know, he didn't care about apologizes, he just wanted Italy with him, safe. He wanted to hear that they're safe, that there here, but Canada casted his eyes down, regret in his eyes.<br>"Too late, they weren't there anymore," Canada avoided Germany's intense glare. "But we're still looking. By the look of it, they abandoned it a couple of hours before we came, so they can't be too far," he added hopefully, more to himself, then to Germany, putting his head in his hands, sighing.

Germany sunk into the cushions, tired from the disappointing news, _was it a hard wish? For them to be safe? For Italy to be back, to be my friend again?_ he asked no one in particular, eyes on the mocking white ceiling.

Germany peered at the man next to him, _Canada looks devastated_, he noted, _probably because of Romano._ He knew of their friendship from Italy's rumbling, he smiled bitterly at the memory, so of course Canada would be heartbroken from his disappearance. Suddenly, he felt the anger fade, and sympathy and compassion for Canada grew in him, so he patted Canada's shoulder, _right now, __we are at the same boat_, he thought.  
>"Thanks for what you did," he gave the tiniest of smiles to him, and Canada smiled sadly at him.<p>

He wished that he could help, _Gott,_ _please give me a chance to hel-_

**BEEP~~~~BEEP~~~~BEEP~~~~**

The phone startled both of them, causing Canada to fall off from the chair and Germany's heart to miss a beat, Germany answered the phone in fury.

"**What the hell is going on? Is it normal to call someone in the middle of the night?**" Germany yelled at the phone, the response was a yelp and a laugh.

He froze, shocked, _he knew that yelp…_

"Hahaha_, __I'm sorry to call you this late, but I wanted to tell you something_," the voice was a bit muffled, but still sent chills down his spine. "_You see, if_ _you want that back, you won't find it where you looking for now, believe me, I know where he's."  
><em>Germany hissed, in shock, _can it be?_ "Are you the one who took them?" The announcement made Canada jump in surprise.

"_Well, maybe that's the case…_" the man laughed, and Germany started to get _really_ pissed from that laugh. "If you touched any of them or harmed them in **any** way, I'll kill you and feed you to the wolfs, now **WHERE** are you?"

"Hahaha_,_"_That laugh again_, Germany wished that he could just rip that Scheißer's guts. "_T__hese little things are at the last place you'll look for."_

_Last place I would look at?_ "Don't play games with me, tell me NOW," he had enough of this old man slyness and of his _**really**_ thick Italian acc..ent…?

A switch switched in his head, _of course. The last place you look_… "Hey, where are you in Italy?"

"_Oya?" _the man faked a surprise tone. "_Have I already been found out? I must be getting old. You want them back, saint guy? Come and get them. But remember, bring the other nations. I would like to talk to them, too. Goodbye, my friend…_"

"I'm NOT your frie-"

Beep~ beep~ beep~ The line was cut.

"That Arschloch, when I see him, he's **dead**," Germany tossed the phone back.

"Well," Canada's voice startled Germany, he had totally forgotten about him. "I think we should tell the others, I have a bad feeling about this."

Germany half nodded, still in shock. _They're at their land, and the guy seems Italian. So why does he want to harm them? They're his country, it's unreasonable. And even so, why does he want everyone to come? What's his purpose?_

_...*...*...*...*..._

Canada noted Germany's stress during the phone call, and when he heard the news, he was thrown back at the seemingly stupid action, _to hide in their homeland? They can run away from any time they want, but then, why haven't they done it already? Has he done something to them to not be able to escape even in their homeland? Oh, Romano, please be safe…_

* * *

><p>Romano couldn't move one bit, his limbs limp when he was unconscious.<p>

_I feel like I am in some kind of jelly, or in a suffocation cotton, that stupid oxygen remover bastard._

_I don't like **this.** **one. bit**._

_I don't know how long I being in this state, remembering all the events until that **bastard** decided to drug me. I remember the times I would wake up, fogginess ruling my vision, hearing the beeping next to me. I looked up from my place, somewhat surprised to see every time the TV showing the entrance of the hospital._

_One of the times I woke and saw a familiar hazy shape in the TV, so I blinked and flinched in horror to see my fratello walking hand to hand with that **bastard**, coming into the hospital.  
><strong>stupido, don't come here,<strong> I desperately screamed at the TV,** get away from here...  
><strong>__But I didn't get a chance to see my brother, due to doctor bastard who drugged me again, scolding me for being a bad boy, waking up when my brother is here..._

_Why do they keep me drugged, especially when fratello is visiting, I need to tell him, to get away. What's that hood bastard's plan? I knew that we were in Italy-South Italy, to be exact- so that's why? So I would be unable to run away? _

_Dammit, I wish that Potato bastard and Tomato bastard will hurry and save us, I wonder if Canada will also help us. Oh Dio dammit, I need to snap Veneciano out of the hood bastard control or whatever he did to him. **Wake.** **up. Romano!**_

_..._

_Why can I suddenly able to feel my limbs? Why am I breathing? Wait a minute..._

"I'm awake?" His voice sounded rough and rusty, but he was awake, completely awake.

_Finally..._

He sat up slowly, his limbs cracking, screaming in neglect, but he pushed himself into sitting. He looked around, his mind is clear for the first time in forever, _how long have I been drugged?_

He saw the TV, and he knew he had no time to lay around, _I need to get out of here_, he stood slowly, swinging around as his legs were unmovable and he couldn't walk.

He fall back to the bed, exhausted. _If I can't even stand, how can I run away?_ He was lost in thoughts when the door opened and two doctors walked inside, the minute they saw him, they froze in awe.

"You're not suppose to be awake," Romano looked up, noticing the doctors, then panicked, trying to reach the door, finding new powers in him, with the adrenaline's help. The doctors held him firmly, and while he screamed and struggled to get free, _I'm getting out of here, I want to see everyone, fratello_, one of the doctors called someone, and shortly after, he found himself confined to the bed, still screaming, still struggling.

"You need to sleep, NOW," _shit, they're trying to drug me again,_ the needle entered the skin, and he immediately fell limp once more, _shit, shit, shit, I'm sorry fratello, I promise, next time I'll..._

...*...*...*...

"Ve~ papa?" Feliciano skipped next to his father, and Henry returned him a smile. "Yes, my son?"

"When will fratello wake up?" Feliciano glanced a bit sadly at his shoes. "Ve~ I want to ask him about our childhood, and to hear his voice again."  
>Henry patted his shoulder, when his phone ringed. Confused, he answered it, "Yes?"<br>"_He woke up_," the doctor sighed. "_It was a pain in the ass to drug him again, he was fighting a lot,_" Henry frowned a bit at this.  
>"Then it seems he's growing resistance to the medicine, change it," he closed the phone, faking a sad smile at Feliciano. "It seems Lovino woke up for a bit, but then fell asleep again, I'm sorry," Feliciano's eyes widened up, somewhat a bit darkly.<br>"Can we go to see him? Maybe he will wake up again," he skipped around. Henry laughed a bit and ruffled his hair, "Of course we can, caro. Lets go."  
>"Will we see Ludwig and the others?" Feliciano smiled darkly now, and Henry took his hand, smiling. "Of course we will. In fact, they're coming<em> very<em> soon."  
>"Ve~ finally~ it's great," Feliciano's dark note vanished. The hood man smiled darkly.<p>

_The glass has finally cracked.__ The revenge is coming soon. Huh, Rome?_

* * *

><p>cliff hanger, cliff hanger, hahahaha. I love torturing you, ksesesese.<p>

anyway here's translations:

Scheißer- bastard(German)

Arschloch-asshole(German)

caro-dear(Italian)

anyway, Israel's birthday is coming, this Thursday. Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to Israel, Happy birthday to you~ love you Israel.

but on Wednesday, the memorial day for the fallen soldiers and the murdered at the Hostilities, Ye'hi S'mam baru'h(יהי שמם ברוך, May their Names be blessed).

see you next week.

p.s. i should had told you before, but start comparing the dream, maybe you find some clues*smirks evilly*


	10. Italy?

hey guys, how was the past week?

i think that this story have around 4 chapters left, what a sad destiny for my first long story.

but *lit up* i'm going to write a new story right after i finish with this one, yay~ and it going to be supernatural, suck it losers(Prussia) i'm awesome

** disclaimer:** i wished i had enough money and powers, but unfortunately(or fortunately for you), i do not own Hetalia *sniff*

* * *

><p><em>This flight is really<em> _long_, or maybe it was in Germany's mind. He tapped his fingers on his lap, trying hard not to burst off angry and make the pilot to fly faster, _somewhere in Italy, __Italy and Romano are suffering, so why is it **so** slow? and why the hell did I hear his voice in that phone __conversation? Oh Gott! I hope we're not too late._

_Italy, wait for me._

Canada sat next to the overreacting nation, drowning in his sea of thoughts as well, _why can't they run away, what happened to them? How is that even possible? Why do i get a **very** bad feeling about this? Oh Romano, please be safe._

"Passengers, please buckle up, we're about to land in Roma_, s…_" somewhere along the lines, Germany lost the chain of fast words and fidgeted in his place, _I'm going to save you, Italy._

_just wait for me_.

**…-…-…-…**

When they walked out of the airport, Germany divided the group into two, 'to cover more area'- Canada, Spain, England, Japan and Germany looked around Roma, while France (Prussia was still in the hospital), America, Russia and China was sent to Venice.

"I think we need to check at public places, like hospitals," Canada, looked at Germany for assurance. Germany nodded, "Make sense, they do need a place to put them without suspicion."

They looked around the city, starting at the old building that stayed from the time of Roman Empire- the Coliseum- then Piazza San Pietro, the museums and others.  
>When finished with the past, they wandered across the hotels, Churches, the other piazzas, and at the end, looked around the hospitals.<p>

Germany started to feel ill as he realized they almost scanned the whole city and hadn't found even a clue about their thereabouts.  
>He let himself drop into the side of the road next to the last destination hopefully of the search- Aurelia Hospital, an international hospital.<p>

He felt the tears wells up in his eyes, _why can't I find them? Why's it that whenever I'm _ _close **this much** to finding them, they slip out of my grasp?_ The tears now rub down my cheeks as he sobbed, the others stared sadly at me and Canada patted his back.

"We need to hurry, I have a feeling they're here," he said, smiling a faint smile, his eyes glassy. I nodded and stood up, receiving a surprised yelp, everyone jumped and gazed at the boy that was on the ground.

"I'm sorry, you looked like you're sad so I- JUST DON'T KILL ME PLEASE," the boy cried, his face hidden behind his hands, but a familiar strand of hair bounced next to him…

"I-Italy?" Germany couldn't believe his eyes. The boy shrieked and looked behind his arms, making everyone gulp. The boy looked confused, "That's not my name," he scratched his neck awkwardly.

Germany's heart shattered in that simple sentence, "Y-You don't recognize me?" The boy shook his head, but then looked closely, face brightening up, "Wait, maybe I do," and took a picture out of his pocket.

the picture was taken at the birthday party of Germany. In the picture, Germany stood in the middle of the group of his family and allies hugging him.  
>"I recognize you," the boy smiled. "Papa told me you're my friend, Ludwig." He hugged the frozen Germany.<p>

"You see," he started explaining, "I had an accident, so I don't remember anything. But Papa told me you'll come and visit me and Fratello," he casted his eyes down. "But fratello is still in a coma, so he can't see you right now."

Canada walked shakily to the boy, "Italy, what are you talking about?" The boy looked at him suspiciously, looked at the picture and back at him, "I don't see you in the picture. But why are you calling me in a country's name, my name is Feliciano Vargas, are you okay?" Japan, England and Spain looked weirdly at Feliciano.

"Are you bloody joking me?" England gasped at the obviously suspicious boy that looked at them like they were retarded.  
>Germany snapped, he held Feliciano's shoulders tight, making him whimper, "What happened to you? Are you being manipulated?"<p>

Flinching, the hands hurting him, Feliciano got angry, _scusa? Who they think they are? How dare they threaten me?  
><em>Suddenly his voice became dark, scaring the others, "I would appreciate that you'll take your hands off of me," he freed himself from Germany's hold and stepped back from the shocked group.

"I don't like you, we may be friends, but I nor Fratello wants to see you, so get out of here," he turned and run into the city, leaves them speechless.

England turned to Japan, "Did he just-?" Japan nodded, "I believe the correct word is 'deserted', and yes, he did it just now." Spain shivered from anguish, "He said something about Romano in coma," he burst crying and Canada hugged him.

**...-...-...-...**

They decided to divide again, England and Japan would pursue Italy and Germany, Spain and Canada will look inside for Romano. Germany, heartbroken, wanted to go with them, but knew that he hated him now, _what happened to you, Italy?_ _What did that bastard did to you?_  
>They went inside the hospital. It looked pretty normal, as a hospital that you know your friend is inside, trapped, can be. They went to the counter, and searched for the last name 'Vargas', and found out the room for 'Lovino Vargas' that was in a coma, <em>perfect<em>, _and it was sarcastic_, Germany sighed, still confused with what happened with Italy.

* * *

><p>Romano was awake again, and he managed to get to the door without being found, <em>but of course my luck is fucking horrible<em>.  
>The nurse saw him and called two doctors to hold him, <em>at least my strength is back<em>, he fought against them, able to get free, but then he was caught again.  
>he screamed while he fought, his screams are heard all across the hall, <em>yes! Take that, you <em> _bastards_, he felt the needle digging into his flesh again, _dammit, not again._

He could still hear some screams and thumping next to him. Suddenly, he was wrapped by warm, tanned hands. _"Romano? Romano!"_ he heard a familiar voice, and smiled faintly, _I'm finally free_, and fainted.

_But what about Veneziano?_

* * *

><p>scusa-excuse me? (I'M NOT ITALIAN SO DON'T KILL ME IF I'M WRONG, JUST TELL ME*pant*)<p>

Piazza San Pietro- saint Peter's square

see ya next week

p.s. may be a bit rushed, but i'm really tired, so i'm sorry


	11. Grandpa Rome

wow, another long chapter, without any effort, but it's important

we finally reach the climax of this story, what'll happen, read and see.

i'm so excited, i'm almost finishing the story, YAY!

**Disclaimer:** though i can control what happens here, i can't own Hetalia *sob*

* * *

><p>"SOMEONE HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARSDOS"<p>

They ran down the hall when they heard the screams, _the so familiar screams_. "ROMANO!" Spain ran towards the voice, followed by Germany and the others. When they passed the turn, they froze.

Two men struggled with a young male who screamed as he punched, kicked and tried to break free. The woman hysterically injected a needle to his neck and he went limp.  
>"Romano!" Spain punched one of the men and Canada elbowed the other, the nurse yelped and ran away.<p>

When the men lay on the floor, Spain grasped Romano and picked him in a bridal style, "Romano? Romano!" Romano looked up weakly, smiled faintly and fainted.  
>Germany snapped from his shock and he lead the group outside, ignoring the looks they received from the residents of the hospital, and to the hotel he signed them to after they arrived.<p>

In their room, Romano lied on the bed, sleeping, while they gathered at the side of the room, worryingly shooting glances over him.  
>Canada sat next to Germany, face full of pain and sorrow, <em>what did they do to you? Why did they try to drug you? Oh, I wish I could help him<em>, he peeked a look at Germany and noticed the sadness and worry in his intense glare at Romano. Spain cried openly at Japan's lap, and England stood at the side, talking to the air. Germany wanted to cry, _why's it happening to us? Italy forget about me and Romano is unconscious, I just wanted to have a peaceful week end, so why?_ tears now streaming down his face.

Then something caught his attention, Romano shifted in his bed, opening his eyes. Spain and Canada immediately were at his side, asking him questions and checking his body.

Romano hissed, "I'm not a fragile doll, bastards. I'm fine," he glanced at Germany and immediately looked away.

"What happened to you and Italy?" Germany was surprised at his calm voice, as his hands were shaking.

Romano flinched, tears forms in his eyes. He buried his head in hands, sobbing, "T-that bastard did s-something to him, a-at one point, h-he didn't even r-recognize me, t-that idiota!" He now sobbed into Spain's shirt, clinging to it like clinging to a safe rope. "H-he knew something, b-but he wouldn't t-tell me, WHY? Why, fratello? Why?"

While Romano cried, broken, Germany noticed the bruises and cuts on his body. Romano was thin and white, _almost like a ghost_, he's shivered a lot and seemed to be in turmoil of feelings.

Germany and Spain looked at each other and nodded. Spain patted Romano's hair, "What did you see, my little tomato?"  
>Romano didn't answer for a while, making them wonder if he fell asleep, but then he answered slowly.<br>"The hood bastard's face," he looked up, red from crying, clinging to Spain.

"It was Grandpa Rome"

* * *

><p>"FRATELLO!" a horrified scream rolled down his throat, Henry sighed and held Feliciano in a hug. "I'm sorry, it seems that your so called friends took him, I'm so sorry, my boy," he faked tears, inside of him bored out of his mind.<p>

Feliciano burned in rage, "They're not my friends, and they kidnapped him! They took mio fratello, mio caro fratello," his eyes changed from honey to pitch black and he gritted his teeth.

"They're dead"

* * *

><p>England was in shock, <em>Roman Empire? That grandpa Rome? Alive? But that's impossible! And even if he was alive, why would he do this? Why would he hurt his grandchildren? Surely, Romano was confused. Yes, that's the reason. <em>He was shaken off and confused, all he wanted was to sleep and forget everything.  
>One of the fairies sat on his shoulder and whispered to him the discovery of Romano's disappearance at the hospital.<p>

He nodded, upset, _that was fast_.

He coughed, gaining everyone attention, "It seems that 'Hood bastard'(as Romano said) found out about Romano, and I get a feeling he would get here soon, so prepare yourself."  
>Everyone looked at him and Romano laughed, receiving odd looks, "I wouldn't be surprised if <strong>this<strong> was in his plan." He shot a glance to his hands, scowling, "It seems he know everything that's going on."

"Well, that's kind of true," a familiar laugh heard. Germany shot his head to the door, where a hooded man and a young man stood. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my friends."  
>Everyone gasped, and a second after Romano was in the boy's hands, struggling. The boy ignored him and stared at them, furious.<p>

"How dare you kidnap my brother," his eyes were black and dull, hugging the hysterical Romano, "I can't believe I let you go after we met. But not anymore, I learned from my mistakes," he passed Romano's struggling body to the hooded man and stepped forward, "You passed a line, and now you must be punished."

Germany panicked, he stepped forward, stretching his hands forward, "What are you talking about, Italy? This man kidnapped you, we came to save you. Please remember."  
>Italy smacked his hands in disgust, making Germany shrink in hurt, "How many times do I need to repeat myself? My. Name. Isn't. Italy! My name is Feliciano, and you took mio fratello, Ludwig, and you're going to regret it."<p>

Romano couldn't take it anymore, he elbowed the hooded man and ran to his brother, pinning him down.

"Let me go, fratello," Italy fought against him, "I need to make them pay."

"NO YOU DON'T," Romano screamed, frustrated. "Your so called 'father' erased your memories and turned you against your friends, snap out of this."

Italy froze, _erased my memories? He's the one who hurt mio fratello? No, no, he's deceived as well by them, they did something to him_, something dark crept into him, he took out a pocket knife and stabbed Romano, "You're wrong," ignoring the shrieks from his brother's mouth.  
>Spain screamed and Germany shot forward, grasping Italy's arms, pinning him to the floor, Romano turned paler and fainted in Spain's arms.<p>

"LET ME GO," the dark tone was visible in Italy's voice. "Let me go, you son of a bitch, I hate you, what did you do to mio fratello? You turned him against me," he cried, "You took mio famiglia away from me, you're going to pay," tears flood down his cheeks, the dark tone vanished.

Germany regained a bit of hope, _Italy voice changed back_, "We didn't take him. That man," he pointed to Henry, whom was leaning on the wall, smiling at them, "Took you two, and did something with your memories, your name **is **Italy, and his **is** Romano."

Italy was confused, voices inside him fought, one side said that they're right, they showed him flashes of their faces and words floated around him. The other side screamed at him for being deceived again and showed him what happened when they met, how Ludwig hurt him, how papa was nice and understanding, his chest started to hurt and he couldn't breath.

Then he fell on his knees, screaming in pain, "NO, NO ,NO! IT HURTS. PAPA," he cried, but Henry ignored the screams, smiling evilly, "SAVE ME, IT HURTS."

Germany reached to him, but then Italy screamed a blood curdling scream and big, black wings spurted out of him, engulfing everyone in darkness.

Henry finally moved from his place, laughing. He picked the unconscious boy and turned to everyone, still smiling, "I must thank you for doing the dirty job."  
>Germany was in shock, <em>Italy was hurt<em>, he was furious, he shook in anger, "Give him back, you arschloch. Why do you need him anyway?"

Henry hadn't said anything, making Germany angrier, but then he reached to his hood and pulled him off.

Everyone gasped in horror, two curls popped from a dark brown hair. Familiar brown eyes twinkled in laugh but his gaze was dark and evil, making his handsome features shadowed and scarier.

The Roman Empire looked down from the door, smiling, "It seems it's my time to leave, huh?"

He turned around, but stopped and looked back, "Oh, don't worry. My grandson will live, I still need him," he chuckled, motioning to Romano, "After all, he's the key for my cute little grandson use."

While everyone was in a sculpture condition, he walked out the room, with the said boy in his hands, his laugh echoing through the room, cold laugh promising the end.

* * *

><p>HOW COULD YOU, GRANDPA ROME? I TRUSTED YOU*cries*<p>

Romano: *rolls eyes* you're the one who made him like this

me: *gasp* Romano! how could you?

Romano: whatever, paper bastard.

famiglia-family

arschloch-asshole


	12. My memories remains

IT'S CHAPTER 12! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M AWESOME!

i can't believe i managed to write every week and update it every week, i'm so proud of myself

anyway, what's up? just had lag ba'omer(a really fun holiday with bonfires and on the grill etc.)

enjoy XD

**disclaimer: sadly, himaruya hasn't given the chance yet, so hetalia is out of my grip again *sob*******

* * *

><p><em>It's so dark here<em>, he curled into himself, feeling lonely and scared, _what will happen to me?_

He doesn't know how long he'd been here, but the longer he stayed, the more memories he regained...

* * *

><p><em>"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…" I begged the scary man to spare my life, but the scary man picked me up by my back collar.<em>

_"Are you related by any chance to Roman Empire?" Eh? He knew nonno Rome? I took a closer look, he wasn't so scary, just build, and he seemed nice…_

_"I'm Italy, nice to meat you," I hugged the small nation out of joy, but the quiet country blushed, pushed me away and asked him to take responsibility, but how? What did he mean by responsibility?_

_"Hey, Germany," I finally let Germany meet my fratello, oh joy. "This is my big brother Romano, isn't he shizzy?" because he's my precious fratello..._

_"Are you ready?" America gave me the pen, I gulped, **it's now or never. I'm sorry, Germany**. "Y-yes," I signed the paper that would lead Germany to hate me, tears falling out of my eyes, **I-I'm so sorry, G-Germany...**_

* * *

><p><em>"I've loved you since the 900's," he reached his hand to me. I gasped.<em>

_He loved me? I-I can't believe this, I'm the most fortunate person in the world..._

_"I believe with a kiss," did I just say that? Oh dio! I'm going to…_

_It was wonderful, I loved him, he loved me, and we loved each other. His lips were so tender and warm, and I melted to it._

_B-but he had to go, a-and he w-was k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kill-ll... I can't say this, I still need to wait for him._

_Why hadn't you return already, Holy Rome?_

* * *

><p>All his memories were in chaos and he just floated there, motionless. He lost count how long he cried, scars opening anew as he retrieved the memories and the consequences with them, the emotions- guilt, sorrow, fear, longing, love, hatred, heartbreak, anger, frustration, friendship.<p>

He remembered what happened while he was 'Feliciano' and he wanted to puke, guilt gnawing in him, _how could I hurt fratello and Germany? How could I believe that man (papa?) words? I wonder if they'll ever forgive me, I did try to kill them, so probably not_, tears returned.

_I wonder if they'll miss me if I killed my self…_

_**"No, Italy, don't go there,"**_ a familiar voice echoed through the empty space. _**"You have to come back, don't let despair overcome you. Please, come back to me…"**_

A light in the darkness appeared and a hand came from it, a little chubby hand, begging me to hold it, so I held it.

Then a familiar face came with the hand as I was pulled out of the darkness, blue eyes framed with blond hair in a black hat, a warm smile that made my heart miss a beat.

As we stood in a vast sea of grass, Holy Rome showed me the new place we were in, some kind of heaven, and he looked at me, sadness and love in his eyes.

"I think the time has come for you to see your grandpa, Italy." I gasped, _grandpa Rome? It has been so long,_ I notice that the little boy changed to a handsome young man and he kissed me, making me blush and smile as he pulled me toward a duo who sat on the grass.

One of them had long, blond locks with a serious face, _like Germany_, and next to him was…

"NONNO ROME!" I ran to him and hugged him hard, "I missed you, nonno."

The man laughed and hugged back the nation, "You've grown up so much, Italy. You look so handsome now, knocked some girls over?" he winked, making me blush.

Holy Rome stood next to us and looked at nonno seriously, and nonno Rome's smile faded, leaving a frown and he set me down, sighing.

"What's wrong, nonno Rome?"

He looked at me and held my hands wearily, "It seems that my remains on earth had caused you trouble, I'm so sorry."

_Scusa? What? What's going on here?_

"When I faded," his grandfather explained. "some of my former glory stuck on earth and as time went on he was consumed in it's pride and greed and he became the man as you know as 'Henry' or 'hood bastard' according to Romano," he chuckled sadly.

Holy Rome hugged my shoulders, "I'm sorry that we need to separate this soon, but you need to come back and save everyone from what the remains plan to do, restore his glory as an empire." He picked me up and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."  
>I cried into his chest, "But you did, I've finally met you after all this time. Holy Rome, Holy Rome. I missed you so much."<p>

He warped me with his hands and joked sadly, "To think that you were a guy all along, you're acting just like the girl I know so well and love as well." I chuckled a bit and wiped my tears, "Am I going to see you again?"

As everyone started to fade, I could still hear and feel him.

**_Yes, we will meet again, Italy…_**

_Thank you very much, Holy Rome, though no romantic love had left, only a friendship and family love.  
>I'm sorry, Sacro Romano Impero.<em>

* * *

><p>Henry tch'd as he saw the chained boy's wings change slowly from black to gray, then to white.<p>

They were in his basement. The boy's hands were above his head, cuffed while leaving raw red bruises on his wrists.  
>His legs were chained to the wall as well, making his position uncomfortable.<br>He was dressed in an old white Roman toga, but now it was drenched in blood, blood from many cuts on the boy's flesh.  
>Henry knew he had to do something fast before his control on the little boy will vanish, "Damn you, Rome, interfering again with my plans."<p>

He took the knife and completed the drawing of cuts on the body and discarded it away, not paying it another attention, and took a needle and injected it into the middle of the drawing.  
>The boy let an ear-piercing scream as the material invaded his veins and the cuts glowed in red then in black.<p>

The Roman Empire's remains smiled as he saw the boy's eyes turn hazy and become solid dull brown and his body covered in black mist.

"Nothing will stop me from becoming the new Roman Empire. Not even you, Rome."

He turned away from the bloody scene behind him and exited the room, "Now to get Romano back."

* * *

><p>MUHAHAHAHAHA *me as i wrote the last part*<p>

Romano: *shaking me in anger* YOU PAPER BASTARD, HOW COULD DO THIS TO MY FRATELLINO

Italy: *putting a hand on his shoulder* fratello...

Romano: *shrugging him away* no, i don't want to hear another word from you, she went to far.

me: *pout* i did not!

Romano: yes you did, paper bastard

me other personality: *sighs* what am i going to do with you?

**see you next week, miei amici!**

Romano: don't try to get away with this

me: *whistle* not trying to

_Sacro Romano Impero-_holy roman empire

nonno-grandpa


	13. Feelings and determination

good week, everyone, how're you doing?

you that today is Jerusalem day, the 45th year of having Jerusalem in Israel's land, my home city.

so yeah, i'm happy.

had a Bagrut(check in google) in Talmud, was hard, but managed

**Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS AGAIN AND AGAIN? just look at the last chapter**

* * *

><p>Romano was tired. The last few weeks drained him from any energy he had left. To top it all, Veneziano was taken by that hood bastard, or should he say, fucking nonno bastard? He just wanted his brother back and sleep for a whole week, was that a bad thing? <em>Oh dio, I wish I could get him back.<em>

_..._

Spain looked at Romano from his place next to the counter. _Romano looked horrible, his swollen red eyes hinted of sleepless nights of crying. His bruises still healed and his body was tired from the drugs. Luckily, he didn't get addicted to them_, he sighed.

...

Germany wanted to cry again, how many times did he want to cry these past weeks? He had stopped counting, there where so many times. Why did this had to happen to his best (and perhaps, the only one) friend? Italy had a big heart and never wanted to hurt anybody, which was the reason he switched sides in the war. He was a happy man, seeing only the good in people, and the best in the worst of times. He chuckled,_ I wonder, what will he say about this time? He probably would drown himself from the guilt of what he did as 'Feliciano', it wasn't his fault. Oh, Italy_…

...

Canada seated with Kumajiro at the corner of the room, being ignored by the others. But that was okay, for once he wanted to be ignored, he wanted to think of a way to save Italy.  
>He could see the devastated shape of Romano, and he wanted to help him, <em>but how? Roman Empire took his brother and I don't have enough power to save him<em>. He retreated further into the corner, crying, _It's not fair, no one needs to suffer this much._

...

The Allies plus Japan sat at the table and talked, about anything and about nothing at all.  
>Japan tried to look as normal as ever, but it was hard considering that his ally and friend was with that man. His eyes turned red with anger before he putted himself back together again, <em>getting angry won't be getting me <em>_anywhere_, and he sighed.

...

**It seems that today's mood was sorrowful, completed with the famous rumored sigh.**

Then a slam heard across the room, shattering the quiet atmosphere in the room.

"Why are we in this sorry state?" everyone raised their gaze to America, who was standing angrily next to the door, his hands curled to fists.

"Have we forgotten why we are here?" he pointed to the door furiously.

"Have we lost all hope just because we saw something that made us scared?" he pointed at Romano accusingly.

_Have we lost our faith?_

That last line ringed without America saying her in everyone's heads.

England stood, smiling for once, proudly, "He's right, we need to save Italy, aren't we?"  
>Russia and China looked at each other and rose as well, "We won't let this impostor take our little comrade, da?"<br>"Hai," Japan sheathed his Katana. "Italy needs our help."  
>France jumped, "Oui, little Italy don't like being alone and far from us, especially from Germany," he winked.<br>Germany sighed, but stood next to Romano, "Ja, ja. But you're right, America, Italy believes in us. I guess being a hero isn't bad sometimes, huh?"  
>Canada clutched Kumajiro closer to himself and stepped away from his corner, "We can't run away now, we need to show him that we can get our friend back without sacrificing his dear brother."<br>Spain smiled and patted Romano's shoulders, "Si, everyone is right. Come, Romano, lets save your hermano."

Romano raised his head and looked at everyone around him, their smiles and hopeful gazes awed him, _do I really deserve all this help?  
><em>A small voice in his head, his brother's voice echoed, _yes, you deserve this and all of them as friends, didn't I always said that, fratello?_

Romano smiled and reached his hand to them, _to my comrades, my friends..._

* * *

><p>"Do I really want that man to find fratello? Of course not," Italy looked at the small window that casted moon light on him, he was chained to this cell and that man didn't return. "Then why isn't he here? Why does he need fratello anyway, I'm the only one with wings here."<p>

He remembered everything that happened in his dream, Holy Rome, Nonno Rome and this man who looked like Germany, Germania.

_**He needs Romano to unlock the inheritance that you both possess, to take the land back to him and the powers you possess.**_

_But what powers do I possess?_ He pulled his knees to him and rested his head on them._ I'm just a small, weak country that has nothing but art and culinary wonders._ He chuckled sadly,_ the only power I can imagine to possess is a white flags fast producing or football abilities,_ he suddenly popped his head up,_ where did I put them anyway?_ he sighed,_ I guess I'll have ask fratello when he saves me, as usual._

* * *

><p>Henry looked over the small house before him. <em>Finally, I'll get back what my original failed to get back, the glory and the world of the Roman Empire.<em>

He watched the 'heartbreaking', as he thought sarcastically, scene and just wanted to barge in to take Romano back to him, to the place he belonged, with him and Veneziano.

But he needed to wait. _Ach, it was never one of my good points. Rome is the one to blame for this, as usual._

He saw the small group going slowly outside and started to prepare his magic of the myths and approached them quietly, but then Romano looked to the side and spotted him getting closer and yelled at everyone, causing them to get their weapons ready. _Tch, I wanted to make this less painful for them. Oh well, whatever it takes to get my Romano back_.

And then he attacked.

* * *

><p>next chapter, my first battle scene, so don't get your hopes high, i'll probably screw it up.<p>

see you all, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, so thanks again.

ciao,

IlanitaliaXD


	14. Guerra

_hey guys, sorry i''m late, Shavuot (check on goggle) had just finished._

_okay, i know i said i wanted to do a supernatural story after this story, but this story already is ruined so i decided 'why not just turn it to supernatural, YAY, i ruined completely now'  
>*cough* anyway, i couldn't write this chapter at Friday because of the holiday so i had to write it in class, what a bummer.<em>

_i'm sorry for the length, i had to squeeze the fight scenes into one chapter, so it sucks. and it's my first time writing fight scenes. so you'll have to forgive me._

_p.s. ONE CHAPTER TO GO, YAYAYAYAYAYAY! i can't believe this story is going to end, i'm so excited._

_**disclaimer:** **do i really have to say that? it's breaking my heart every time i say that**_

* * *

><p><em>This is a really good drawing. You're very good, little Italy," a hand ruffled his hair, earning giggles from the small kid. "I'm so proud of you, mio caro."<em>

_They sat in a grass field, a sketchbook in the boy's hands, pictures scattered around them._

_"Nonno," the boy called innocently, "Here is my greatest piece EVER." The old man laughed and took a glance at the drawing of his little cute grandson._

_His face paled and he grabbed the little boy's wrists, throwing the sketchbook away from them._

_"Do **not** draw these things anymore, do you hear me?" the anger was visible in the old man's voice._

_The toddler cried, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't hurt me, please!"_

_The old man sighed, let go of him and took off his shirt, turning around. The child gasped in horror._

_The back of the old man was in tatters – scars, old and new, decorated his back with a rough and sad history, feeling the roughness as the child ran his fingers trough them, suppressing tears._

_The old man redressed while sighing again, then he looked at the boy and smiled faintly at him, "Italy, war isn't a great thing. It's not a good subject to draw on." He hugged the sniffling toddler closer to him, "Promise me you won't hurt anybody, hai capito?"_

_"Si," the small kid mumbled and fell asleep in the old man's arms__. The old man smiled softly and patted his back, mumbling in an ancient language. The boy's back glowed, wings appeared for a moment, then chains restrained them and they vanished._

_"I had hoped he wouldn't need it, but now I just hope he'll never regain his powers back," Rome looked at the skies, praying softly to anyone who would here him._

* * *

><p><em>Tch, they noticed me.<em>

_oh well, time to get Romano back._

Henry summoned the Roman-like gods he so adored. Jupiter looked at him, a fierce yellow eyes piercing him. He nodded and the sky god stormed forward, lightning and thunders appearing above his group.

Germany and Spain circled the group to get to Henry. The gods tried to stop them, but the others stopped them, and the fight had begun.

Venus eyed the roseful blond and smirked as she walked to him seductively. France gulped as he saw the beautiful woman reaching to him. England growled and punched him, "Don't you **dare** forget she's the enemy." France smirked, "Don't worry, mon amor. Are you jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself, git," England engaged a war with the sun god, Apollo. "Just win."

_Oui_, France thought as he bowed to the goddesses approaching him, "Bonjour, Mademoiselle, it's great pleasure to meet you," he handed her a blood red rose.

Venus smiled as she took the rose and sniffed him. He smirked, _U__n_, she yelped, _deux_, she screamed in pain, _trois_, she blew up.

"Explosive powder, Mademoiselle," he bowed to the remains of the goddesses. "I take it that you liked it." He frowned darkly, _no one gets away with hurting my Italies, not even women._

* * *

><p>England smirked, seeing the scene France had left behind him, <em>great work, frog, <em>then he jumped to the side, dodging a beam that went right next to him.

The sun god sent at him beams one after another, and he dodged them, sending back dark beams (not from his eyebrows, mind you).

"England, behind you!" England turned around and received a beam unto his stomach, sending him flying to the ground. He sat up stiffly and coughed blood while the unicorn who warned him fled to him. "Are you okay?"

His other imaginary friends charged at the god angrily, but arrows from nowhere appeared and knocked them down.

England gasped in horror and he glared darkly at the moon goddesses, Dianna that joined the sun god.

"ENGLAND, WATCH OUT!" America pushed him aside and an arrow, enforced with a sun beam imbedded himself into America's side. England immediately turned back and caught the unconscious body.

"AMERICA!" he yelled in horror. "Hang on, I'll fix you up, just stay with me, please," England took out the arrow and bandaged him. "I beg you, stay alive," he cried.

The gods approached him calmly, making England furious, _no one hurts my family_. The anger filling his eyes and became dull. He started to chant in an ancient language.

The skies roared, lightning and thunders flashed around him, washing him with light, making him appear murderous and devilishly.

Light and darkness covered him, shielding him from the enemy's attacks and returned the attacks ten-fold.

The gods' eyes widen up as the last attack emptied them from any blood and ripped them to pieces.

England's eyes returned to normal, rolled back and he lost conscious next to America, not hearing the calls for him.

_"Angleterre? Angleterre!"_

* * *

><p>Canada held his limp hand tightly as Kumajiro bandaged it. He watched China beating the hell outta of the death god, Orcus with his wok.<p>

"Are you okay, aru?" China yelled as he jumped to all different directions, trying to exhaust the god, to no avail.

"I-I'm fine," he squeaked in fear as he saw Orcus reach a bony hand to grab him, "Maple!"

"Aiyaa!" China smacked the god on the skull from the back, popping it open, and the god crumbled down into a bone pile.

"Thanks," he sighed in relief.

"Your welcome, aru."

* * *

><p>Jupiter looked angrily at his beaten comrades but had to jump back as Russia charged at him with the broken lead pipe.<p>

No one seemed to be getting the upper hand in this battle. The sparks and the lightning blew around them, but they didn't seem to notice, continuing to meet and drew back.

Russia's purple aura intensified ten-fold and he smiled darkly, "Kolkolkolkolkol…"

Jupiter faltered for a moment, letting the lead pipe broken edge stab into his stomach. Russia twitched the broken pipe, enjoying the screams, and slashed the god open, receiving blood sprays unto his cloths and face, earning a maniac smirk.

Russia grinned widely, licking the blood from the pipe, "Become one with mother Russia, da?"

* * *

><p>Japan disliked water, ever since the earthquake and the tsunami, he preferred to stay on land, so dealing with a water god made him unnerved.<p>

The trident sliced, leaving behind three red lines on his legs, causing Japan a problem fighting, especially with a katana.

The water god, Neptune wasn't in great condition either. The water around him had reddened and he panted, struggling to stay up. They met with a last clash, and then they both broke down, the god turned to bubbles and Japan lost conscious.

* * *

><p><em>He cried for a while about how useless he's, but then he heard a voice.<em>

_**Have you forgotten?** The voice hissed and Italy flinched, **the chains on me had rusted and we're at our land so we can run away, but of course you can use me**._

_Italy blinked once, twice, _I'm in Italy? Why didn't I realize this before?_ Tears came back, _I'm so stupid, so stupid_, he cried, _I'm so useless-

_**SHUT UP**, the voice got frustrated, **just get us out of here**._

O-Okay,_ Italy concentrated, and then he found himself at the edge of his and Romano's house and gasped as he saw the scene casted before him._

_Something snapped in him, he flipped his wings and charged forward._

_The chains' rust grew, alarming to break with the laugh of the voice._

**_Only one obstacle from breaking the chains_**_, the voice smirked. **I'm sorry, Romano, but I'll need your blood.**_

* * *

><p>The wild god, Faunus smiled, the boy's injuries took him down with them and the vines he grew tighten themselves around the body, lifting it up.<p>

He gazed at his master, who fought against two males, whom were armed with a whip and an axe, and charged at them, joining his master against his enemies, leaving the boy behind.

Not a minute after, a gust of evil wind knocked him down. He looked back, founding himself glaring into a fierce gaze and he knew his time was coming.

In his last moments, he commanded his vines to give the boy to his master, knowing he'll treat the boy rightfully, letting the darkness warp him.

* * *

><p>Italy was furious, his fratello was once again in that bastard's hands. He landed in front of Henry, ignoring the surprised calls of his friends, and stretched his hand to him, "I want mio fratello back, impostor," he hissed.<p>

Henry grinned, "Oya? You know my secret? How unfortunate." He flipped, bored, unconscious Romano to Italy, Who caught him in awe, and his grin widen.

Italy looked at his brother, blood sipping from his wound, and his guilt gnawed in him. _It was me, wasn't it? I was the one who hurt fratello, right?_ The chains cracked. _**Yes,**_ the voice laughed, _**and our bond is broken, I'm finally free.**_

_What do you mean?_ He was scared, _free?_

But then he heard it, the sound of the chains breaking.

"V-Veneziano?" Romano opened his eyes and saw a horrified look on his fratellino's face. "W-What's wrong?" he got scared, _what is going on? _"The fuck? Answer me this instant, Idiota!"

The horrified look vanished and got replaced with a dark smirk.

"Hello Romano," the voice was husky, "It's nice meeting you again." He rested the surprised Romano on the floor and walked forward Henry, whom grin seemed to take over his face now.

"It's about time," Henry laughed. "Welcome back, Feliciano."

Italy laughed in return, pointing a finger at him, "Are you really that naïve, impostor? I thought centuries of wisdom would show you that this puny seal isn't as strong enough to chain me down. Only nonno Rome could do this, and he failed."

Henry's hands clenched into fists and he grabbed Italy's wrist, "You're mine, Feliciano. I'm the one who broke you free."

Italy sighed, bored, "And do I give a fuck?" he snapped his fingers and Henry glowed in his place. Screams heard across the meadow as his body departed to small bubbles and he vanished.

"Now that this pest is gone," Italy turned to everyone gathered behind him, terrified, excluded Russia, who was smiling amusingly, and the unconscious Trio (England, America and Japan), "It's your turn."

Germany stepped forward in a silent pleading, "I-Italy, what happened to you?"

Italy blinked and then burst into a fit of laughter, surprising and scaring them, "Germany, I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better in my life."

He stood, his wings covering him, one of them turning pitch black.

When he stretched them back, the others gasped, and even Russia flinched at the dark aura that he produced.

"This is my real form," blood red lips stretched back in a wicked grin, a black robe covered his body with a hood that covered his eyes.

A scythe hang over his back, rusted red staining it, "Nice to meet you all again, miei amici," he bowed to them sarcastically.

"I'm the bringer of war, Guerra."

* * *

><p>TOLD YA! SUCKY CHAPTER!<p>

sorry, don't flame me, just tell me nicely, grazie

hai capito?- do you understand? (I'M NOT ITALIAN)

oui-yes(french)

Bonjour, Mademoiselle- greeting in french (hello, madam)

un, deux, trois-one, two, three (french)

Angleterre-England

miei amici- my friends

guerra-war


	15. The end

last week, guys! i really enjoyed writing this story, but all good things comes to an end *sob*

thank you very much for the last time.

Va bene- okay? (Italian)

Onegai- please (Japanese)

Scheiße!_- _shit (German)

Guten morgen- good morning (German)

Boungiorno- good morning (Italian)

p.s. 'What the crapola happened here?' -i love that sentence (from the movie) so i had to put it somewhere here, va bene?

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia, why i can't have you, damn you copy rights laws.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm the bringer of war, Guerra."<strong>_

_What? _

"What did you just said? The bringer of war? Guerra? Italy…Wha-what's going on here?"

Romano lifted himself and stood in front of the creature claiming to be his fratello true self. "What are you talking about, Veneziano?"

Guerra chuckled, "So I was right, you don't remember, si?" but then he smacked his head with his hand and laughed loudly, "Of course, stupid me. It was part of our deal so it's no wonder you don't remember."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Romano yelled at him. He took a pocketknife out and pointed at Guerra. "Tell me right now and get out of mio fratello."

Guerra sighed, "But I can't Romano, I'm Italy. Maybe I need to remind you." He touched Romano's forehead in a swift move before he reacted. Romano's eyes rolled back and he collapsed at the ground.

"ROMANO!" Spain charged at Guerra and got thrown back from an invisible wall. Germany picked him up and glared at Guerra.

"Italy, stop that immediately, this is not funny," Guerra looked at him, confused, then a smirk appeared and the second after he stood in front of him, picking him up by his neck collar, "You know, I've always been annoyed by you and how you had tried to order me around," the smirk widened, "But not anymore, Germany. You're finished."

_NO!_

The smirk faded and he clenched his head in pain, releasing Germany, "_Shut the hell up, Veneziano,_" he muttered, "_This is my body, so fuck off._"

_No! you're not hurting my friends, Guerra. I've finally remembered about you. You're the one who sent Holy Rome to his death and nonno Rome too, aren't you?_

"Clever as usual," malice dripped from his voice.

"I-Italy?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Guerra turned and went to Romano, who started to move and groan, "This is MY body, and mine ALONE, no one is taking it back."  
>Germany coughed his air tunnels freed, "P-please, come back Italy."<br>"SHUT UP I SAID," an army of dead soldiers rose from the ground behind him and attacked the group.

* * *

><p><em>They were standing in a field covered with Daisies. Red, white and green surrounded them as the two small white shapes ran around, the voice of laughter echoed through the meadow.<em>

_"F-fratello, I-I can't breath," the smaller figure panted. "W-wait for me."_

_"Hell not! You need to hold yourself together like nonno told us, va bene?" the other stretched his hands wide, "If you'll get here, I'll give you a** big** hug, how about that?"  
><em>_The smaller figure's eyes lit and he ran fast and tackled the other into the ground, "Got you!"_

_"Good job. See, you can do this if you want to."_

…

_"Fratello…"_

_"Yes, Veneziano?"_

_"I feel weird, like something is trying to get out of me," Veneziano clung to his brother. "I don't like this."_

_Romano sighed and hugged him back, "Don't worry, idiota, nothing will get you as long as I'm here."_

_"Grazie."_

_"**Sorry to disturb your heart touching minute, I need this body back**," Veneziano backed down, his face becoming scarily dark._

_"Veneziano? What's wrong?"_

_"Hello, fratello, nice to finally meet you. I'm Guerra, my real self."_

_"What?" Romano shook his brother, "What the hell are you talking about? Snap out of this, idiota."_

_Guerra sighed, ignoring Romano and he looked around, as though as he was bored, "It's too peaceful here."_

_There was a silent for a long time, letting Guerra think and Romano to get over the shock._

_"S-so are you really Veneziano?"_

_"I'm Guerra. Veneziano is my other half. It's too boring here, but I can't go back until someone forces me to," he laid back on his palms, watching the skies._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Guerra looked at him and smiled proudly, "Nonno Rome placed a seal on me, but it wasn't powerful enough to seal me, so I need a stronger one… like yours."_

_Romano looked confused, "But I'm not nearly as strong as nonno… is that why he took you and not me?"_

_"Si… he was scared of me, so I sent him to war to get rid of him. Anyway, yours is strong enough because we're brothers and the two personas of one, big country, although separated."  
><em>_Romano gripped his shoulder, "I want my fratellino to have a normal life, so I'll do it. What do I need to do?"  
><em>_Guerra smiled darkly, "You'll need to give up something very important to you, and then I'll need a bit of your blood. The only way to break the seal will be that Veneziano will cast harm on you and then touch the blood dripping from your injuries."_

_A hopeful smile flashed Romano's face, "Then that means the seal will never be broken. Veneziano can't harm even the air!"_

_"We'll see about that," Guerra challenged._

_"Let's go."_

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>V-Veneziano… mio fratellino, I-I'm so sorry. You had suffered, you took my pain and I didn't do anything about this<em>."**

**_No! It's not your fault, you gave up your time with me to seal Guerra, and you gave me a chance of normal life, you took away my injuries and suffering._**

**"_B-but he managed…_"**

**_Yes… he managed to come out sometimes, but I never noticed._**

**"_I-I'm sorry_."**

**_It's not your fault_**

**"_Sorry, forget._"**

**_Fratello…_**

"Veneziano?"

"I see you're finally awake," Guerra's voice intruded his sleep. "Took you long enough."  
>Romano lifted himself warily up and looked around him. They were back at the house, with no sign of the others, unnerving him.<p>

"Where is everyone?" he hissed.

"Managed to have a cease fire with them, I do need some favor from you," was the calm answer.

Romano laughed, surprising Guerra, "You? Cease fire? Unheard of. What kind of a favor you need, master 'Cease fire'?" he added sarcastically.

"I want you to kill your brother."

A pause.

"No way! you didn't just ask me that," Romano gripped his shoulders, "So you want **now** to take officially his body? It's **not** boring now? How about leaving him and get your own body? Why did it have to be Veneziano?"

"Don't know, we were born like this, before that I was one of the ancients."

A punch.

"Get out of my fratello's body, NOW."

"Didn't we discuss this already? No. I want you to kill him, because it's my body, not his."

_Stop that, Guerra, I know it's your nature, but stop._

A faint figure of Italy appeared behind Guerra. Romano looked at him in fear, fearing that it was too late.

_Don't worry, fratello, I'm still alive._

He sighed in relief.

"Veneziano, can you please leave us alone? We need to discuss of how to kill you."

Italy folded his arms and glared angrily at Guerra. _You know, just for your knowledge, we weren't born like **this**. the ancients put you in me, saying I was capable of holding you in check. Well... It seems I'd failed, huh?_

Guerra was in shock, and Romano managed to sneak behind him and deliver a blow to his neck that sent him, unconscious, to the floor, his clothing and face returning to normal, the wings folding over his back.

_Fratello!_ The image vanished.

Romano laid the limp body on the bed and ran to call everyone. He stopped, frozen when he saw the sea of bodies surrounding the house.

"What the crapola happened here?"

The group sat down at the side of the massacre and whispered to each other. When Romano rushed to them, they raised their heads in awe.  
>Spain stood and hugged him, "Romano~ are you okay? Did he do something to you? We were so worried."<br>Romano face palmed, "I managed to knock him unconscious, so I'll need your help to separate them."

Before he made another sound, England rushed inside with one of his books, looking for something in him, so he followed him. Spain and Germany dragged the other two unconscious people to one of the other bedrooms, and the rest stayed in the living room, conversing nervously.

...-...-...

Romano sat next to his brother and sighed, "You know," he started half-hearted. "It's still feels like I'm in some kind of a dream, I think that's why I'm taking everything way too carefree and now I don't know what to do. How can I save you, mio fratellino?"

England stared at Italy then stood and brought Romano one of his swords, "I think the only way to save him is to cut off the wings, because the wings are Guerra's, aren't they?"

"Si, that's true," he took the sword and eyed it warily.

He raised the sword and was about to land it down when Italy's hand grabbed the blade, face changing.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Guerra hissed.

"Yeah? Because its look like Veneziano does want to get free," Romano tried to get the sword out of Guerra's bleeding hand, and England started to chant spells.

Spain burst through the door, freezing for a bit after seeing what's going on and then ran to their aid.

"STOP! You don't know what you are doing. Getting rid of me will cause a great effect on our world. We need war, there's no such thing as peace, let me go!"

_How can he be so weak when he was so strong before?_ Romano felt the grip lessening. His face lit up, _of course, Veneziano! He's holding back Guerra's power. Great work, fratellino._

* * *

><p>Germany put Japan on the bed, and Japan coughed, "Mr. Germany, I'm okay. <strong><em>Onegai<em>**, you need to go to Italy's side."

Germany nodded and ran into the other room the minute England shouted the last phrase of his chant.  
>The room was filled with light and when it vanished, Italy was unconscious and Germany was gone.<p>

_What did I do? _England wondered in worry while Romano shouted at him, Spain holding him back.

* * *

><p>Germany found himself in a strangely familiar place. He stood in front of a glass wall and he suddenly remembered.<p>

_This nightmare I had before all of this happened… Italy!_

He charged at the wall and punched it, the glass wall stayed strong and his hand bumped in pain, _Schei__ß__e__!_

He stared through the wall trying to discover Italy, but what he found was different from what he expected.

Italy stood seriously in front of Guerra (who was wearing a hood again) and nothing from his boyish behavior was left, astonishing Germany. Both were pointing daggers at each other.

"You know that you never were supposed to be in my body, si?" Italy stated a fact more then asked a question.

"And you know that you only acted like an idiot for centuries because you wanted to keep me inside, though it was unconsciously," Guerra, too, stated a fact more then asked.

"So how about you'll get out and I'll give a place you can rest, and sometimes come by if we're fighting?" Italy shook in anger. "I know what you did, Guerra, and I know that you're the one that took the memories I had with Romano before you appeared. You made him take my injuries to gain better chance of breaking the seal faster. You ruined everything I had in my life, you made Romano hate me. You hurt people dear to me, even killed them. You're the reason the impostor went after me and fratello. YOU'RE THE REASON FOR ALL OF MY MISERY," he cried, dagger accusingly pointed at Guerra.

"That's right," he sighed. "But I needed a way to continue living. I feed on war, death, hate and all the kind," he snapped his fingers and Italy's dagger flew away, and raised his.

* * *

><p>England held Italy, exposing his back and stretched the wings. Romano and England nodded. Romano gulped, raising his blade.<p>

* * *

><p>Germany stared in bewilderment at the argument, <em>I never knew Italy felt like this, I can't believe I didn't know about that. I'm such a horrible friend<em>.

He took out a pistol, aimed at the wall and shot the minute Guerra stroke with his dagger. The glass shattered, the dagger flew away and the shocked faces of Italy and Guerra became clearer, frozen.

"Germ-" he pointed the gun at Guerra, "You're dead."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>He landed the blade.<p>

* * *

><p>An ear-piercing scream echoed across the room, and Guerra glowed and curled into a ball position, shouting and cursing and pleading. His feathers falling form his wings and turning into dust, discovering bony wings. The bones melting and disappearing, leaving a small body that slowly became smaller and turned into a gray with flacks of red pearl.<p>

It was finally over.

Italy picked the pearl and turned to Germany, looking down in defeat, tears in his eyes, "Ve… Germany, I-I…"

Germany interrupted him by hugging him and letting himself finally to crumble and cry loudly.

They fell on their knees, sobbing and clutching each other as if afraid to let go.

"I-Italy, I'm so glad to see you, I'm so happy you're okay, I'm so happy that everything is finally over."

Italy just cried some apologizes, for making him worry, for not keeping him away from harm of Guerra, for deceiving him for so many decades.

"That's okay, Italy. I don't care, everyone deserve to have a little secret."

"B-but I acted like a moron and never gave you respect as a friend for knowing my real side," Italy insisted. "I-I knew unconsciously that if I'll be in a major part of war, something bad will happen, and I was right. I-I'm so sorry I couldn't help you in the wars."

Germany smiled softly and patted his head, "At least now I know why you couldn't, I'm sorry for hurting you back then and calling you a traitor."

Italy shook his head, and continued to cry, and Germany let him, doesn't care that his jacket is growing wet, and his just closed his eyes and smiled warily.

He could feel himself fade and Italy clung to him tighter, afraid to let go, "D-don't go, p-please stay."

Germany chuckled, "But I'm not leaving you, you'll wake up to see me, ja?"

Italy's tension faded a bit and he looked up, into his blue eyes, and casted his eyes down to the pearl he still held. He handed it to Germany.

"Can you please take this and plant it somewhere sacred or safe? He's right, war can never be extinguished completely, and who knows it better then us, si?"

Germany nodded and he placed the pearl carefully in his pocket and smiled for the last time at Italy and vanished from the place, leaving a broken man behind.

"I-I'm sorry, Germany. B-but it will be a while before I came back," he cried into his palms. "I-I won't be able to see you or fratello for a long, long time. I-I'm sorry for deceiving you again."

His back bled from the cut wings, and he fainted.

* * *

><p>Germany opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of everyone staring at him, smiling widely.<p>

"Finally, he woke up, lets PARTY!" America cheered and jumped in his place, and flinched in pain.

England smacked him, "Jumping around isn't helping your injuries, so lay down."

Germany sat up and looked to the other bed in the room and he felt his heart clenching.

Romano laid his head in his arms next to Italy's side, crying. Spain and Canada sat at both sides, comforting him. Italy was on the bed, apparently sleeping, but his breathing was so swallow, he couldn't see his chest rising and falling.

"What's wrong with Italy?" Germany rushed to their side, head a little bit dizzy. Romano looked up from his place and then fresh tears came and he buried his head back, "I-I cut his wings off and his face became normal again. B-but since then, he wouldn't wake up and he's like a corpse now, not even responding to 'pasta' or 'the England is coming with scones', w-what am I going to do? I-I don't want to lose him again."

Germany sat down on his bed and fished the pearl out, _I wonder if it part of the shock of losing a being in his body. Did Italy lie again to me? No, no, no. I can't think like that, he's just tired, that's all._

"Romano," the face rose back in confuse. "Your bruder gave this to me and told me to bury this somewhere sacred or a safe place, could you do this for him?" he nodded, shakily taking the pearl and headed out limply, followed by Spain and Canada. Germany sighed and held Italy's limp and cold hand, squeezing it while crying again, this time in frustration and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

Germany walked into the hospital and greeted the counter lady, who smiled at him kindly.

"Room No. 304, right?" she nodded and he left to the scattered rooms. It was like a schedule now- at 9 A.M., he walks into the hospital and asked for the room number. At 9:30 A.M., he'll get a permission to go inside, after they had cleaned and tube feed him. From 9 A.M. until 5 P.M., he'll talk and tell him about his day, eat his meals at 1 P.M. At 5 P.M., he'll bid him goodbye and walk out of the room, throwing a last glance at him, sigh and leave.

Today, though, was different. Today was the March 17th, his birthday, so he brought some Daisies and a small framed picture of everyone at the world meeting last month.

He set the flowers in a vase next to the bed with the picture. He sat in his usual chair and finally looked at him.

Italy was connected to many wires that checked on his condition, and an oxygen tube in his mouth. He was pale and thin, black circles under his closed eyes. His chest rose and fell slowly. _He's like a corpse_, he remembered Romano's declare five years ago.

"Hey..." he started, taking the small frail cold hand with his bigger and warmer hand. "I'm not mad at you for lying to me, I'm not sure if you even had known about that." He breathed shakily, "Happy birthday to you, Italy. You know that Spain, France and Prussia threw a party for Romano and we all got drunk somehow last night? I'm sorry that Romano didn't come, he doesn't like hospitals. They unnerve him, but he said he'll try to come by later, okay?"

No answer came. He sighed and looked out of the window, "Today is a really nice day, too bad that you're still sleeping, taking a long siesta isn't always a good thing. You'll miss the fun things here." He choked, "P-please wake up. It doesn't feel the same without you around. Romano stopped cursing and became tamed and I became less stressed with work, but we don't have the same happiness you had. We're like zombies, empty shells."

No answer, he sighed.

When the time for him to go has come, he wiped his eyes, took his stuff and headed to the door.

But he stopped in his trucks when a faint, slurred but a familiar '_Ve~_' echoed in his ears.

He turned around and stared into big, watery, amber eyes that he never thought he'll see again…

"I-Italy?"

A whimper.

Germany ran into the hall and shouted for a nurse. When one of the nurses came inside, she stopped and turned back and called for a doctor. They shooed Germany out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Germany leaned on the nearest wall and slide down to the ground, shocked mind processing what happened. He buried his head in his arms and smiled brightly while tears came down his cheeks.

_Italy is awake. Italy is AWAKE, it's a miracle._

The doctor called him inside and Germany rushed inside. Italy looked at him with blurred and sleepy eyes and coughed. The nurse helped him drink the water and he smiled at her, making her blush.

_He still able to charm the ladies, even in this state_, Germany thought amusingly.

The doctor told him to be careful with him because he's still weak, to take him out for a short while every time for regaining back his color. To feed him with smooth food and slowly give him real food, and etc. then he and the nurse left the room.

Germany crashed back into his chair, gazing at his small friend.

"Guten morgen, Italy, how do you feel?"

Italy looked at him, yawning tiredly and leaned on him, his voice husky, "B-buongiorno, G-Germany."

He smiled and hugged him, "Welcome back, Italy."

A smile.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THE READERS OF 'BLOODY DREAMS OF REALITY', WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND THOSE WHO JUST READ THE STORY.<strong>

**this story is the first completed long story i ever wrote in my life, so thank you very much for supporting me.**

**because it's the first long story, i guess there's a lot of holes in the story, so please tell me, so that i'll know for next time.**

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE: i thinking about writing a epilogue, please tell if you want to, and what will it be about, okay?**

**i am so proud in my self, i managed to update every Sunday for 15 weeks straight, and most of the time i wrote the chapter at Friday before Sabbath, continued at Saturday night, and reviewed it at Sunday evening, that's it, cool huh?**

me: ITALY! ROMANO! i'm so glad you're okay, thank you very much for putting up with me

Romano: *humphs* at least you saved my fratellino, paper bastard, after torturing him for no reason

Italy: Ve~ i don't care, i'm happy i could help you.

Romano: don't be. she'll use you again for her dirty stories.

Italy: Ve~~~~? help me fratello *glomps Romano*

Romano: si si si, whatever

Italy: Ve~ how weird, i'm so tired *falls asleep on Romano's shoulder*

Romano: *blush*

me: *squeal and takes pictures of them*

thank you very, and see you again later in my other works.


	16. Epilogue

long short story, thank you and enjoy.

**disclaimer: for the last 15 times, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, WHEN WOULD YOU GET IT?**

...

**Epilogue**

Romano sat in the living room, a bottle of wine in his hand. He eyed it and sighed, throwing it at the nearest wall. The shattering and spluttering heard across the house.

He buried his head in his hands, _I can't be like this, what if Veneziano wakes up today? I can't disappoint him-_

His trail of thought had been cut off by the phone rings, _I wonder who is calling_, he reached for the phone and growled.

"Yes, Germany?" he answered, the reply froze him.

"What? Are you sure? Don't you dare do anything, I'm coming right now."

He ran to the coat hanger and pulled a jacket before running to the car, leaving a messy house in his trail, not that he cared.

The minute he arrived at the hospital, he stopped for a moment at the gates, trying to breathe deeply, the scars of being held in one showing on him.

"Oh god dammit, I have to get inside, who cares about what happened a long time ago," he pushed the doors and stormed inside the long halls, ignoring the counter women's calls.

He stopped again at the room's doorstep, breathing deeply and raising his hand to knock when he heard giggles, _what the? Why is he so happy? I'm so killing him if he-_

"Romano?" Germany opened the door, his face stoic, _then why did I hear him laughing before?_ "Great that you could come, I want to tell you something."

Romano crushed into the second chair in the room, staring at his Brother that still slept, but something felt off…

"They took the oxygen tube out," he smiled, "Does that mean that mio fratellino is waking up?" he glared at Germany, who started to laugh, trying to hold it in.

"What the fuck? What's so funny?" he was hallucinating, because he heard giggles from the bed.

Germany started to laugh loudly, and motions Romano to sit back. He wiped his tears and chuckled, "I think we made him suffer enough, ja?"

Romano now was really confused, "Are you ok-?" he froze, watching his brother open his eyes and giggle in his bed.

Romano looked at the scene in front of him, mind trying to register what just happened, "V-Vene?"

Italy sat up in his bed and smiled warmly at Romano, "I'm home, fratello."

Romano stood up and tackled Italy in the bed, "YOU MORON! YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? I THOUGHT YOU'LL NEVER WAKE UP. AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ALSO LEFT ME WITH ALL YOUR FUCKING PAPER WORK, AND OUR LAND WAS SUFFERING, AND **NOW **YOU'RE REMEMBRING TO FUCKING WAKE UP?" he panted, hugging Italy tighter. "Don't you **ever** dare do something like this again, or I'll take away your pasta for good," he started crying at Italy's shoulder.

Italy was stunned, but he returned the hug, "I-I'm sorry, fratello. I promise I'll make up for this, prometto."

Romano mumbled something like _'Damn straight'_ and he continued hugging Italy until the doctor came inside to sign at the discharge forms.

...

At home, Italy looked horrified at the disaster and went to get the cleaning supplies, but Romano stopped him, "You're not cleaning, go lie down, I'll clean up."

"Are you sure?"

"Si, si, just go before I change my mind," he growled, taking the broom from the closet.

Italy giggled and went up the stairs, waving to him. Waving back, Romano started organizing the room (he could clean, he was just lazy) not noticing the tears that came streaming down his face.

The door opened, revealing a dark brunette clutching unto his head. Romano looked up and sighed.

"Boungiorno, Spain," he went back to the cleaning the splutters on the wall. "The Aspirin is in the closet as usual."

Spain nodded, but stopped when he looked at Romano. He shakily went to Romano and hugged him.

"Wha-? What the hell, tomato bastard?" Romano flushed as he struggled to get out of the tan arms.

Spain shook his head, wiping the tears that Romano didn't notice were falling, "Why are crying? Did something happen?"

Romano was surprised, "I didn't notice, and I was not crying," he mumbled sternly.

Spain was about to say something, when Italy came down and stopped.

"Oh, hi big brother Spain, how are you doing?"

Spain smiled, "I'm fine," he talked like usual, but then his eyes opened widely, "I-Italy?"

Italy nodded, confused, "Ve~?"

Romano managed to crawl out of the embrace and ran to Italy, "What have I told you? You need to rest."

"But fratello~"

"No!"

Spain stood there, stunned, his mouth moving like a fish.

Romano turned to him, "Is there something wrong?" _he was smiling. __Dios mío__ Romano was smiling._

Spain beamed, sobering up, "I'm happy you had finally woke up, Italy."

Italy smiled softly, "Me too."

* * *

><p>At the meeting, everyone greeted him with hugs and smiles. Germany sat in his place, smiling, contented with seeing Italy confusedly greeting everyone and hugging the blushing Japan.<p>

Prussia put a hand on his shoulder, startling him, "Isn't that awesome, west?"

Germany nodded, and Prussia sat in Italy's place, looking worried.

"What's wrong, bruder?"

"To think Italy had such a responsibility on him, but not knowing about it. He must feel awful about it," Germany blinked, Prussia had changed a lot since the incident, he looked back at Italy.

"Ja…"

Italy looked at them and rushed to their side, grinning.

"Ve~ Germany, Prussia, are you alright?"

Before they could say something, Romano circled an arm around Italy, "Don't worry about them, idiota. The boss wants us."

"Ve? Why?"

"Because you need to start working on your damn work, Venice has been sinking while you were sleeping, so come now," Romano dragged him out of the room. "I don't understand why we even bothered to come here."

The room was silent when they left, and everyone glared at Germany, who glared back in annoyance.

"_Was_?"

Everyone looked away, and he sighed, _they've been doing this for the past five years. Can they quit it? Italy is fine… or is he?_

_**Venice is sinking…**_

_Shit, I need to go to him_, he stood up and left the room, ignoring the worried whispering accompanying his exit.

* * *

><p>"Fratello, are you sure?"<p>

"Damn it, Veneziano. When will you understand? It has been **five **years. FIVE FUCKING YEARS, you had an earthquake and the sea level rose **and** all of this shit has been sinking your city even faster, so you'll need to sign for help."

"B-but all I have been doing is asking for help, I-I'm sure I can do something about it-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! Listen, idiota. I'm not going to lose you after you just woke up, hai capito? So ask your stupid German for help. You need fucking help, and I don't want to hear you complaining. He'll understand."

"O-okay, capisco, I'll sign that."

"I-Italy?"

The brothers turned around to face the worried German standing at the door frame.

"G-Germany, ciao. W-what are you doing here?" Italy waved him nervously. Romano growled but left the room, whispering to him, _'He needs you', _the door closed harshly behind them.

Germany walked toward Italy and put his hands on each side of Italy head.

"I'll give you all of my support, ja? So don't try to do it alone, you had just woken up, and you need to rest."

Italy casted his eyes down, refusing to look at him, "B-but y-you suffered enough because of me, a-and I-I don't deserve any help, a-an-"

He was interrupted by big arms embracing him, he whimpered and buried his head in Germany's chest, crying.

"I-I'm so sorry, i-it's my entire fault, i-if it wasn't for me, y-you wouldn't had t-to go through this."

"Nien! Italy, stop that. It's not your fault, and I don't care. I want to help you, that's all."

"R-really?"

"Ja, it is."

Italy looked up into his eyes and smiled faintly, "Grazie, you're a really good friend, Germany."

Germany smiled too and tighten his embrace, "I'm happy, you're too."

"I guess I should sign these papers now, si?"

Germany chuckled, "Ja, ja. You should do this."

They stood up and exited the room.

* * *

><p>THE EPILOGUE WENT HORRIBLY, I'M SO SORRY, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO FINISH THE STORY *panting*<p>

America: whoa, dude! relax~ would ya?

me: i'm relax *growl* i just so ashamed of myself, i promise, next time it will be a better story. i'll organize the story before posting it instead of improvising, 'kay?

capiso-i understand


End file.
